Mirror Circle
by Garouge Faux
Summary: Wendy & Dipper are great friends but after a disastorous hike involving a monster chase the pair have a big fight. So Mabel and Wendy form a plan to cheer Dipper up by uncovering one of the creepiest mysteries of Gravity Falls the Mirror Circle! But once the 3 friends embark on solving this mystery they must face their embarrasing pasts and truths about themselves. WENxDIP MABxOC
1. Prolouge- One stressful day

(AN/ Hey guys I'm Garouge this is my 3rd fan fic overall and my first gravity falls one. Today your getting the Prologue and first chapter of 'Mirror Circle'. I'm just putting it out there that I'm a big WenXDip suppourter, but don't worry Mabel will be getting her own OC romance down the line. Please review and if you like it I will post more. Please enjoy...)

Prologue- One stressful day

The usual array of sounds filled the forest surrounding Gravity Falls, birds singing, leafs rustling in the wind, the river rushing against the rocks…oh yeah and the sound of terrified screams emanating from the beaten track. "RUUUUUN!" Dipper Pines screamed rushing along the dirt road constantly looking over his shoulder.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Wendy Caurdory questioned in a loud panicked voice running alongside Dipper and his twin sister Mabel.

"I think some sort of prehistoric rodent with a busy tail." Dipper huffed, still running as fast as he could.

"It's a giant mutant squirrel! It's going to store us in a tree for winter then eat us like acorns!" Mabel bawled struggling to keep up with Dipper and Wendy's pace.

"You said we were going for hike Dipper not getting chased by a damn super squirrel." Wendy complained.

"I only wanted to investigate those cave paintings, the journal said they might hold some clues." Dipper justified.

"I think we lost him." Mabel pointed out slowing down to a halt, trying to catch her breath.

Wendy stopped and started wheezing, causing Dipper to look alarmed "Hey you ok Wendy?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Me…I'm fine," Wendy panted "Apart from the fact that I had to literally run for my life and my friend lied to me."

"I didn't lie…I just didn't tell you about the cave paintings." Dipper tried to gloss over, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So you omitted the truth?" Wendy pressed, crossing her arms across her green flannel shirt.

"Um guys?" Mabel sounded.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" Dipper stammered avoiding eye contact with the tall redhead teen.

"Dipper, Wendy?" Mabel said, starting to sound scared looking above them in the trees.

"Ugh, why can boys never be honest?" Wendy asked rhetorically.

"Hey I can be honest." Dipper protested.

"Oh like in the bunker, if you were honest with me then we wouldn't have got chased by that shape shifter." Wendy spat back.

"You're bringing that up now? You said we were cool." Dipper answered back angrily.

"GUYS!" Mabel shouted.

"What?" Wendy and Dipper asked in unison.

"Look." Mabel answered pointing up to the trees above them. The three friends looked up to see the giant furry form with yellow eyes looking at them. A seven foot tall grey squirrel was perched on a branch, it's bushy tail swishing behind it, yellow stained bucked teeth dripping with drool ready to gnash the three adolescents into tasty pieces.

"Oh boy." Dipper squeaked.

"What do we do?" Wendy asked her eyes fixed on the giant mutant squirrel.

"Run for the mystery shack!" Mabel shouted before bolting, quickly followed by Dipper and Wendy. Immediately the mutant squirrel jumped to ground and started chasing them, it's hungry jaws chomping behind the three. It wasn't long before Mabel spotted the clearing where the Shack was. "There it is we're almost there." She encouraged. Halfway across the visitor parking lot the squirrel leaped and grabbed Dipper with it's giant furry paws.

"AHHHH!" Dipper yelped.

"DIPPER!" Wendy and Mabel wailed looking at the helpless Dipper struggling in the beast's paws.

"Soos to the rescue!" A happy familiar voice cheered, the three plus the mutant squirrel looked to the left to see Soos in the golf cart speeding towards the squirrel. The golf cart slammed into the monster, dropping Dipper on the ground, and went flying into the totem pole.

"Soos thank god." Mabel said running to him and giving a high five to his already outstretched hand.

"No problem dudes. Say what's with the big squirrel?" Soos asked

"Long story." Mabel sighed looking at Wendy rushing over to Dipper.

"Dip you okay?" Wendy knelt in front of him, helping him to his feet. Her voice full of worry.

"I'm okay, I think." Dipper grimaced, putting on a brave face. He knew he'd bruised all over.

"I'm just glad you're okay I thought you were a goner." Wendy smiled before hugging him, shocking the 12 year old. "Wait a sec." Wendy mumbled pulling back from the hug and looking Dipper square in the eye "I'm still mad at you."

"Let's forget that and get back to hugging." Dipper suggested opening his arms for a hug.

Wendy answered by standing up and turning away from Dipper, leaving Dipper's expression to drop into a frown.

"Gee this is awkward." Soos nervously chuckled pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

"What in the world is going on out here!?" A voice bellowed from the mystery shack entrance. Everyone turned to see Stan Pines, dressed in his trademark black suit and goldfish fez, marching towards the gang. "Soos I don't pay you to race round in that golf cart all day. Wendy shouldn't you be in the gift shop? Mabel, Dipper I thought I told you pair to tidy your room?" Stan rambled until he spotted the lifeless giant squirrel monster laying by the totem pole "Sweet tamale!" He beamed as he ran over to the dead beast "Jackpot! This freak is going to be our new star attraction, Squirrel-Zilla! Soos get this thing inside so I can stuff it."

"Sure thing Mr. Pines." Soos obeyed

000

Wendy was reluctant to leave the mystery shack even though her shift had ended ten minutes ago. All the tourists had left and she had locked the door to the gift shop. She stared up at the clock, 7.10pm she knew if she went home the house would be empty. Her Dad and her three brothers were going on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for three days. Fact is, she didn't want to be alone tonight, she wanted to talk to someone about today and why she couldn't forgive Dipper. Of course she couldn't speak to Dipper himself about it, one; he was the reason for her being mad and two; he'd gone to the bowling with Stan and Soos for a 'Bro's night out'. Wendy walked up the stairs of the shack and knocked on the twins' door. Mabel answered the door with her usual cheerful attitude "Hey Wendy."

"Hey Mabel, watcha' up to?" Wendy asked looking into the room, spotting Waddles the pig sat next to chess board trying to eat a knight piece.

"Teaching Waddles to play chess. So what's up?" Mabel asked, voice cheery as ever.

"Listen I was just wondering if I could crash here tonight? My Dad and little brothers are on a trip. It's been a stressful day and I kind of want someone to talk to." Wendy asked not sounding like her calm, laid back self.

Mabel dragged Wendy into the bedroom "Oh my gosh slumber party!" Mabel shrieked "We can watch trashy rom-coms, talk about girls we don't like, eat candy until we go into diabetic shock and we can give each other makeovers."

Wendy smiled at the hyperactive younger girl and said "That sounds awesome."

(AN/ Short and sweet but hey if you want a long story go read Tolstoy, he's a million times better authour anway, but prolouges tend be short so please read the next chapter of 'Mirror Circle' and please please please review)


	2. Nail polish and a busted nose

(AN/ Wow that was quicl! Next chapter already up and ready to go! As always please review! Oh and please forgive me if i make spelling or grammar mistakes I have dyslexia. Ok let's get cracking...)

Chapter 1- Painted Nails and a busted nose.

It didn't take long for Mabel to get the whole bedroom into slumber party mode, pizza had been ordered and delivered, her make up kit was out and spread across the floor and a trashy rom-com was playing on the small TV in the corner. Wendy had made herself comfortable wearing an oversized Winterhawks hockey jersey that Mabel had fished out of a suitcase. The jersey was so big it reached her knees so she decided to wear it as a nightie whilst Mabel was dressed in her usual purple nightie with a floppy disk printed on it. "Ok hold still," Mabel instructed to Wendy, Mabel was carefully applying nail polish to Wendy's toes, each toe a different bright colour of course "There we go, Rainbow toes a Mabel Pines original!" Mabel grinned through her braces.

"Thanks they look gorgeous." Wendy smiled wriggling her toes admiring Mabel's handiwork.

"Ok now we've done your toe nails it's time for your fingers." Mabel said grabbing a fresh pot of nail polish, this one was glittery purple.

"Hey Mabel thanks again for letting me hang out here tonight." Wendy said extending her hand so Mabel could apply the polish.

"Hey what are friends for? Although I've never heard of a fifteen year old at a slumber party before." Mabel said focusing on Wendy's hand as she carefully applied the polish.

"I wouldn't know, this is kind of my first sleepover." Wendy admitted.

"What? No way." Mabel asked unbelieving.

"It's true this is my first one."

"How is that? You have tons and tons of friends."

"Yeah now, but when I was your age I didn't have any friends."

"Really? But how? You're really cool."

"Well by age 12 I was the height I am now. I started puberty ridiculously early so I grew taller than every boy in my class, my teeth were whack so I had huge braces not pretty ones like yours, add the fact that I am ginger tomboy and have freckles it meant the odds were not in my favour."

"But Wendy you're really pretty and you're nice to people I don't know how anyone could bully you." Mabel supported

"I never got beaten up, I mean would you mess with a lumberjack's daughter, I'm tough as nails. But there was a lot of name-calling and pranks. I remember one time someone put a posters up all over the school with my face in crosshairs with the words 'Ginger hunting season' on it." Wendy explained.

"That's horrible." Mabel said with a sad face, even though Mabel was often called weird she always had friends.

"Hey it's no biggie, it's in the past plus as slumber parties goes this one scores an 11 out of 10." Wendy assured the glum looking Mabel.

"I aim to please." Mabel said returning to her happy face.

"Say where did you get the whitehawks jersey?" Wendy asked pointing to her nightie.

"It's Dipper's. He won it at raffle years ago and vowed to grow into it." Mabel explained.

"This is Dipper's huh?" Wendy asked rhetorically, now she thought about it the jersey did smell like Dipper. An odd mix of mint and tropical fruit juice, it may have sounded strange but that's honestly that's what Wendy thought Dipper's scent was.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Dipper strolled in not noticing Wendy and Mabel in the middle of the floor with makeup bottles surrounding them "Ugh I swear Gruncle Stan cheats at bowling, what do you think?" Dipper moaned thinking he was only talking to Mabel.

"Maybe he uses a trick ball." Wendy answered.

"A trick ball, sounds like something he'd do…wait." Dipper turned to see Wendy and Mabel sitting on the bedroom floor "Ah W-Wendy! W-What are you doing here? In my r-room?"

"Hanging out with Mabel." Wendy answered nodding at the younger girl.

"I gave her multi-coloured toes." Mabel smiled.

"Is t-that my hockey jersey?" Dipper stuttered

"Yeah Mabel lent it to me. I'm sleeping here and I didn't have my PJ's with me."

"So no boys allowed bro." Mabel said throwing him a sleeping bag and a pillow "You're roughing it in the living room tonight."

Dipper caught the bag and pillow and started heading for the door before turning back to Wendy and started "Say Wendy about today I'm rea-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Wendy grumbled looking away from him.

"Right then, goodnight guys." Said a defeated Dipper before closing the door behind him.

When Mabel heard Dipper's footsteps descend the stairs, she looked up at Wendy and said "That was kind of harsh, he was only trying to apologise."

Wendy felt and looked guilty as she replied "Ugh, I know. I feel like a jerk but I don't know why I'm still so ticked off at him."

"I know he lied, but to be honest Dipper was more concerned about having a nice hike with you instead of those cave painting thingies. He bought your favourite soda and snacks, he even made you a playlist of your fave music for the hike on his mp3 player." Mabel revealed.

"Really?" Wendy asked, feeling even more guilty.

"Afraid so," Mabel confirmed "but you still have the right to be mad at him, he did lie."

"Why do boys always lie? I mean Dipper lied today, Robbie lied to me all the time when we were dating, my dude friends always lie to their moms and sisters. Why do boys always lie to women?" Wendy asked

"It must be genetic, testosterone equals lies." Mabel giggled.

"Yeah, that must be it." Wendy giggled as well.

"Listen I know it's none of my business, but are you still a little mad at Dipper for hiding his feelings for you all summer? I mean after the whole bunker under the tree thing, you versus the shape shifter battle. You let him down gently and I appreciate that but are you still a little angry about it?" Mabel asked feeling oddly awkward.

After a few moments silence Wendy quietly answered "Just a little."

"I knew it." Mabel half smiled.

"I've only known Dipper a few months but he's already one of my best friends, but I always knew he had a crush on me. I just wanted him to admit it so I could say I didn't feel the same way and go back to being friends. I mean he had plenty of opportunities to tell me, like the day before the whole bunker thing we were in my room watching a crappy zombie movie and I really thought he was finally going to say it but instead he just mumbled about going to the bunker and lay on my bra." Wendy explained at left.

"He put his head on your boobs?" Mabel asked confused.

"No, no, no!" Wendy answered cheeks red with embarrassment "I left my underwear on my bed."

"Oh thank god, I thought Dipper was a perv for the moment." Mabel laughed.

"I'm just mad because it took Dipper to think I was dying to get him to admit how he felt." Wendy continued.

"How did it make you feel when he said he loved you?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"Mad, flattered and sad at the same time." Wendy sighed.

"Why sad?" Mabel asked again.

"I didn't want to break his heart, I mean he means a lot to me. But it could never work I mean he's 12 and I'm 15. Dipper is mature for his age and he's cute but it'd never work out us dating." Wendy said with a sad voice, all the while being surrounded by Dipper's scent on the jersey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mabel grinned holding up her index finger.

"What?" Wendy asked wondering what was up.

"Did you just say my brother is cute?" Mabel probed her braced smile wider than a Cheshire cat's.

"You misheard me." Wendy denied feeling her cheeks turning red again.

"Uh-uh. You said he was cute, wait till I tell Candy and Grenda." Mabel said giddily.

"Mabel please you can't." Wendy pleaded.

"Then admit it, you were mad when Dipper wasn't telling the truth and now you're doing the same." Mabel pointed out.

Ouch, that hit the bullseye. Wendy knew Mabel was right, she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't say how she felt about Dipper "Ok, ok. I think Dipper is cute." Wendy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel beamed until noticing Wendy's sad face and coming to the realisation and saying "But it would never work out though."

"Yeah, the age gap is too big." Wendy confirmed.

"Ok satisfy my curiosity, if your were both 12 or both 15, do you think you two would be dating?" Mabel gave the hypothetical

"Yeah I'd date him. But he'd have to be 15." Wendy answered.

"Why?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Dipper wouldn't like the 12 year old me, I'm sure of that." Wendy stated.

"Why?" Mabel repeated.

"When I showed him a picture of the 12 year old me at the shack party last month he said I looked like a freak." Wendy explained.

"Listen Wendy, I know my bro can be dumb sometimes and overthinks things. But one thing he's not is shallow." Mabel said standing up for her twin.

"Really?" Wendy asked, her spirits lifting a little.

"Dipper might kill me for this but desperate times for desperate measures." Mabel said confidently, she stood up and went over to Dipper's sock draw opened and pulled out a folded piece of yellow legal paper and handed it to Wendy.

"What is this?" Wendy asked taking the paper.

"Read it and see." Mabel instructed.

Wendy did as she was told and unfolded the paper, her heart felt that odd mix of happy, sad and anger again as she read the words on the page.

_Top Five things I love about Wendy_

_5. Her laugh_

_4. Her red hair_

_3. Her awesome sense of humour._

_2. She's kind to everyone she meets._

_1. No matter what she'll always there for her friends._

"Damn it Dipper." Wendy smiled to herself feeling tears starting to well in her eyes.

"See the only physical thing he said about you was your red hair. Everything else is your personality." Mable encouraged.

Wendy folded the paper up and handed it back to Mabel "Thanks Mabel. I'm happy he feels that way about me and that he's not shallow but the fact remains the age gap is just too big between us."

"I know but a least now you know the truth." Mabel said giving the taller girl a friendly hug.

000

Wendy's eye fluttered open the next morning as sunlight came through the triangular window and rested on her face. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings and remember where she was. She looked across at the other bed to find Mable and Waddles sleeping soundly under the duvet. Wendy sat up in bed and stretched. Dipper's bed really was comfy and it had his odd mint/fruit juice smell all over it, she glanced over at the desk to see what time it was on the alarm clock but saw something else. There was a bag of super spicy tortilla chips (Wendy loved these), a huge Cadbury dairy milk bar (She also loved these), a 2 litre bottle of Dr. Pepper (You're getting the jist, right?) and a small black mp3 player with headphones already plugged in. On the Dr. Pepper bottle was a yellow post it note reading '_Sorry for yesterday, here's a peace offering – Dipper_'. Dipper must have snuck in early this morning and left these for her, Wendy smiled and scooped up the Mp3 player and put the headphones on. She pushed the play button and lay back on the bed, a familiar acoustic guitar sound began to play and she instantly felt a flutter in her heart. George Harrison's voice began to sing. "_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right  
>Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter<br>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
>Here comes the sun<br>Here comes the sun, and I say  
>It's all right<br>Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting<br>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
>Here comes the sun<br>Here comes the sun, and I say  
>It's all right<br>Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right  
>It's all right<em>"

It was one of her most loved songs, how did Dipper know that? Then a memory flashed through her mind. It was the first week the Pines twins arrived at the mystery shack, Wendy was putting price stickers on souvenirs in the gift shop and Dipper was sweeping the floor when 'Here comes the sun' came on the radio, she remembered mentioning that her mom used to sing it all the time when she was little. She couldn't believe Dipper remembered such a little detail. Wendy could feel tears in her eyes again, before the next song could start she paused the player and took off the headphones. Wendy was fed up with being her mad at one of her best friends, she needed to find Dipper and say all was forgiven and thank you for the peace offering. But first Wendy needed to wash her face, if she looked like she'd been crying it would just leave Dipper confused. She got up from the bed and tip toed out of the room as not to wake Mabel and Waddles. She walked down the hallway humming 'Here comes the sun' to herself heading for the bathroom to wash her face. She reached the bathroom door and opened it, not even thinking to knock. There getting out of the shower was a stark naked and red faced Dipper Pines staring directly at Wendy. All Wendy could do was stare back jaw open wide, the pair stared at each other for at least five seconds until Dipper screeched "What the heck Wendy!?" quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself up.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot this bathroom didn't have a lock!" Wendy yammered waving her hands in out of character panic

"You saw my…you know!" Dipper shouted half mad, half shy.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy shouted again before turning to run out of the room, she got two feet before slamming into the doorframe. Her face ached and nose stung as her blurred vison spotted a bloody streak on the door frame, instead of heading to the sink to clean the blood off her face she ran back to the bedroom unable to face Dipper. When she got to the bedroom she slammed the door behind her and leant back against it breathing hard. Mabel shot up in the bed, sending poor Waddles flying to wood floor. "Wha-What is it? Is Bill back? Soos a Zombie again? Has the mutant squirrel eaten Gruncle Stan?" Mabel asked through a sleepy haze.

"It's worse. Dipper's now the one who's pissed off." Wendy moaned as she plonked herself on the floor.

Five minutes later Mabel had fetched the first aid kit and load of tissues. Wendy had explained the peace offering and walking in on Dipper getting out of the shower much to Mabel's amusement. "So you saw Dipper's doodle? Ha Ha!" Mabel chortled

"It's not funny, he was really embarrassed and so was I." Wendy said with her nostrils stuffed full of bloody tissues.

"Oh come on it's not like you ain't seen a boy's thing before. You have three little brothers." Mabel assured

"That's not the same! Dipper isn't my brother he's my friend. Ugh, he's going to hate me now." Wendy grumbled mad at herself.

"Listen Wendy give it a few hours and it'll all be forgotten." Mabel said removing one of the bloody tissues from Wendy's nose "Well the bleeding's stopped at least."

"Does it look bad?" Wendy asked, her nose really hurt.

"You're going to have a bruised nose for a few days but otherwise you're still beautiful." Mabel said in a perky voice.

"Thanks Mabel." Wendy smiled through the pain of her busted nose.

000

Mabel and Wendy got dressed into their usual attire and headed downstairs for breakfast. Stan was sat at the kitchen table in his boxers and grubby white vest reading the newspaper whilst Soos was sat at the other end of the table trying to fix the toaster. "Morning." Mabel greeted.

"Sup' Soos, Stan." Wendy said in her usual chilled tone.

"Hey female dudes." Soos smiled at the pair before returning his attention to the broken toaster.

Stan put down his paper and looked at the two girls "Wendy what are you doing here? I thought today was your day off?"

"I had a slumber party with Mabel. Seeing as you guys were having a 'Bro's night out' we thought we'd have a 'Girl's night in'." Wendy explained going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a mug whilst Mabel rushed to find the cereal with the highest sugar content possible.

"Yeesh! What happened to your nose, looks like you got whacked with a frying pan." Stan laughed pointing at Wendy's now black and blue nose.

"Gruncle Stan don't be mean!" Mabel barked.

"Hey Hey! I'm joking, I'm joking…oh hey Wendy I heard the circus is town there might be room for a purple nosed clown." Stan joked.

"Heh-heh. Good one Mr. Pines." Soos laughed along

Mabel responded by grabbing both men by the ears and pulling hard and saying with authority "Soos what would your grandma say is she heard talking that way about a lady?"

"Oww! She'd kick my butt and take away my games console." Soos said quickly, wanting Mabel to let go.

"And Gruncle Stan what have I told you about making fun of people's faces?" Mabel asked pulling tighter on his ear.

"Yeoww! Ok ok! It's not nice. Now will you let go." Stan wined.

Mabel let go and went back to making her cereal, leaving a grinning Wendy looking at the defeated Stan and Soos. "Hey you guys seen Dipper?" Wendy piped up.

"He said he was going down to the arcade, something about letting stress out or something." Stan mumbled going back to his newspaper.

"Oh." Wendy quietly said looking at the swirling black and brown clouds in her coffee mug, as muddled and swirled as her emotions at this moment.

(AN/ So what did you guy's think? Please review! Next time in the 'Mirror Circle'. Dipper tries to get the high score at the arcade, Mabel and Wendy concoct a plan to cheer Dipper up and Wendy is faced with a uncomfortable truth. See you next time guys.)


	3. Anyone notice mirrors are freaky?

(AN/ Wow 6 reviews thank you so much guys for your suppourt! thanks to ort, omg i h8 chpotle, gamelover41592, Tyra and TangledBadger91. And ThE-tURN3 in answer to your question this fan fic is set post society of the blind eye.)

Chapter 2- Anyone notice Mirrors are freaky?

"Why won't you block!?" Dipper shouted at the arcade game, mashing the buttons on the retro 80s machine. Try as he might he just couldn't beat the final boss on this arcade fighter, he'd been trying for the last forty five minutes, and quarter after quarter he'd press continue. To add insult injury the enemy avatar was beautiful redhead tomboy. Just like the one Dipper had on his mind. His mind kept going back to an hour and half before when Wendy walked on him naked. He just wanted to die at that moment, the only women who had seen him naked before that moment was Mabel and his Mom. And now the girl who rejected him had seen him, all of him. He wished Wendy had never walked in, but he knew if you wished for anything in gravity falls it probably came true and things would eventually turn out worse so he kept his mouth shut. Dipper just hoped that Wendy wouldn't be at the mystery shack when he got back.

000

Mabel and Wendy trotted down main street heading for the arcade discussing the plan they hatched back at the mystery shack, Dipper had foolishly left his cryptic Journal on the kitchen table,

leaving Wendy to snatch. She knew a mystery hunt would fix Dipper's blues so she flicked through the tome trying to find a mystery Dipper hadn't tackled yet. Sentient Warrior toads sounded boring, the possessed armour of Sir Lancelot also seemed like a bust. So the two girls decided on the entry 'The Mirror Circle' a set of seriously spooky mirrors apparently located under the arcade. "This will put a smile on Dip's face." Mabel backed.

"You sure? I don't want to piss him off again." Wendy asked wanting reassurance.

"Dipper will love this I know." Mabel said as they turned the corner on main street. "Holy moley the circus really is in town"

The town square was alive with circus acts and music. Clowns were juggling, acrobats were flipping and strongmen were lifting all over the road with many Gravity falls residents enthralled. "We should just head for the arcade." Wendy suggested speaking loudly over the creepy music, as the pair walked past a green and orange striped tent a voice beckoned "You two young ladies please come in and speak to me." The voice was female and very kind. Mabel and Wendy looked into the tent seeing only candlelight, but no woman.

"Ummm, so this is creepy." Wendy whispered to Mabel

"Oh cool a fortune teller!" Mabel said joyfully "Come on let's get our fortunes read!"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting Dipper and doing the mystery hunt?" Wendy asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh come on this will take five minutes, Dipper will still be at the arcade when we get there." Mabel reasoned, taking Wendy's hand and dragging her into the tent.

"Mabel wait a sec." Wendy protested, but she was already in the in small tent with a small hunched female figure wrapped in green robes sitting at a rickety wooden table, two equally rickety stools were next table eager for guests. "Please children sit down."

"So how much is this this thing?" Wendy asked sounding sceptical, she sat down on the stool along with Mabel.

"You're my first customers today, so no charge." The fortune teller cooed, the only visible part of her face was her wrinkly mouth surrounded by pale white skin.

"Really?" Wendy asked with suspicion, arching a eyebrow.

"Oh come on Wendy don't be a spoilsport." Mabel said nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Ok so who's fortune shall I read first?" The fortune teller asked.

"Oooh, me, me, me!" Mabel said waving her hand high.

"Please give me your hand." The Fortune teller requested holding out her own hands. Mabel did as she was told and placed her left hand into the wrinkled but soft hands. "Hmmm, for someone so young you've seen so much." The Fortune teller said running her bony fingers across Mabel's palm.

"You have no idea." Mabel giggled.

"Your heart is full of love and passion, but you haven't found your one true love yet. You share a special bond with a boy, your brother I think, no your twin." The fortune teller continued.

"Wow you're good." Wendy said sounding impressed.

"You've many adventures ahead of you, my child. Wait…your true love I see him. The boy with a golden voice." The Fortune teller told.

"Is he cute!? Do we get married!? How many kids do we have?" Mabel asked in an excited tone.

"You two are destined to be together but an outside force is keeping you apart. You must find this boy, he's cold…why is he cold?" The Fortune Teller asked herself sounding sad letting go of Mabel's hand "I'm sorry I can't see any further into your future. You have to find this boy, that's all I know."

"Don't be sorry lady, you've told me I have a destined true love I just got find this boy with the golden voice." Mabel smiled dreamy eyed, her head envisioning her dancing with a faceless boy.

"Ok Ms. Redhead it's your turn please give me your hand." The fortune teller instructed. Wendy reluctantly gave the old woman her hand. "Oh!" The Fortune teller gasped

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Wendy asked, slightly worried.

The Fortune teller turned back to Mabel and said "Young one I must speak to your friend alone, do you mind stepping out for a second please?"

"Um sure." Mabel answered sounding unsure, getting up from the stool and exiting the small tent.

Wendy was starting to get a bit jittery "Is something wrong?" she asked the old woman.

"I just think you'd rather what I have to say would be better said in private." The Fortune teller reassured "Now let's begin…you wear a mask young lady. To hide your emotions you act cool and calm but inside you want to scream, you want to seem strong as not to worry your loved ones and protect yourself from pain. You first put on the mask after a great loss that you still grieve, a beautiful woman with red hair and smiling eyes, her name…her name was Bernadette."

"Mom? How did you know my Mom's name?" Wendy asked, an image of her departed mother, Bernie Caudoury flicking through her mind.

"Your Mother. She wore a mask as well, hiding her illness. Her death was a surprise to you." The Fortune teller said sounding intrigued.

"It was breast cancer. She hid it from me and my brothers, only dad knew. She died on my thirteenth birthday." Wendy said, forcing herself not to cry, her hands trembling.

"You poor girl, you wore the mask to help your father and brothers through their grief, you are the strongest person in your family." The fortune teller sympathised.

"I had no choice, I'm the eldest." Wendy justified

"I know, but it's ok to take the mask off child. You still wear it among your friends, you deny your emotions time and time again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love, the strongest emotion of all."

"I don't understand."

"You love someone very dearly and more than a friend, so why do you deny it?"

"I'm not in love!" Wendy spat.

"Yes you are, you've found your true love and you won't let yourself be happy why?" The Fortune Teller pressed

"I don't love him." Wendy lied to the old lady and herself.

"You're not worried about the years between you, that's a lie. So why do you not reveal your heart's desire?"

"Because I don't want to lose his love!" Wendy cried, covering her mouth straight after with her hands as if to stop more words coming out.

"I see. Young lady, please for the sake of you and this boy take off your mask."

"I-I don't think I can. Come the end of summer he's heading back to Portland."

"Love will find a way." The fortune teller smiled.

"But?" Wendy protested.

"You have to say the words you've denied yourself." The Fortune teller told.

"What?" Wendy asked, her emotions a maelstrom in her heart.

"You know what you need to say. So please say it." The fortune teller said with kindness.

Wendy took a deep breath then said quietly "I love Dipper Pines."

"Again." The Fortune Teller instructed.

"I love Dipper Pines." Wendy said a little louder.

"Come on, you can do better than that." The Fortune Teller encouraged.

"I love Dipper! I love his messy brown hair, his cute face, his birthmark! I love his laugh, I love how he always makes me special, I want to hug him till he bursts and I want to kiss him!" Wendy revealed loudly, her cheeks red and eyes wet with tears.

The Fortune Teller offered her a box of tissues "Feel any better?" she asked kindly.

"…yeah, I guess I do." Wendy admitted taking a tissue and wiping the tears away.

"It will be hard, but you have to tell this 'Dipper' boy how you feel before it's too late." The Fortune Teller ordered.

Wendy stood up and looked at the Fortune Teller and said "Thanks. Maybe I can take off my mask for a little while."

"It's a start. Please be honest with yourself and most of all keep safe." The Fortune teller smiled as

Wendy left the tent. It took Wendy a few seconds for her green eyes to adjust to the bright summer sun. "Hey Wendy!" A happy voice shouted, Wendy turned to see Mabel rushing towards her with three candy apples in her hands.

"Yo." Wendy smiled.

"So what did the old lady say to you?" Wendy asked eager for details.

"It's a secret." Wendy teased.

"Oh come on, you heard about my true love I need to feed my gossip hunger." Wendy complained.

000

Dipper had finally beaten the final boss on the arcade fighter and was currently blasting the heads off Zombie avatars with a plastic gun controller. "Man I wish I had a shotgun when I fought those zombies last month." Dipper grumbled as he scored another headshot.

"Hey Sir Dippy!" A familiar shrilled behind him. Dipper turned around to see Mabel and Wendy making their way over to him munching on candy apples. He quickly turned back to his game, to see a zombie had rip him to shreds and the words 'GAME OVER' were written in blood on the screen, so much for his high score.

"H-Hey." Dipper mumbled at the two girls, avoiding eye contact with Wendy.

"Here." Wendy said in an oddly shy voice passing him a spare candy apple "This is my peace offering."

Dipper met Wendy's gaze and saw her unease but also saw her sweet smile, he took the candy apple from her "Thanks."

"Listen about before, I'm really sorry." Wendy apologised.

"Hey don't worry about it, these things happen." Dipper said, feeling embarrassed.

"Still I feel like an idiot." Wendy said.

"Don't. By the way how's your nose?" Dipper asked noticing Wendy's heavily bruised nose.

"It'll be fine, nothing broken." Wendy answered, a little ashamed.

"Ok apologies over!" Mabel interjected "Dipper we found something cool out about this arcade."

"Huh? What?" Dipper questioned.

Mabel held up Dipper's journal with the number 3 in the centre of the golden six digit hand "Apparently there's a spooky room in this place that has a load of mirrors in it, called the 'Mirror circle' we read it the journal." Mabel explained holding open the page with details on it.

Dipper took the journal excitedly and started reading the passage out loud "Placed under the arcade is a room full of mirrors that I have learnt from many sources are believed to be cursed. Many have gone in to find answers of this strange town and have simply disappeared. I have dared not to entered the cursed place, my work is too important and I must complete it before it's too late."

"We can do something that the Author never even attempted Dipper." Wendy encouraged

"We could be the first ones to crack the mystery of the mirror circle." Dipper smiled with enthusiasm.

"Mystery twins!" Mabel cheered "Plus teenage sidekick!"

"I'm a sidekick?" Wendy asked mocking distain.

"Totally, you're the batgirl of this outfit." Dipper joked.

"Shut up dork." Wendy smiled jokingly pushing Dipper.

"So where do we start?" Mabel asked.

"Huh? It says there a secret staircase behind the old space invaders machine." Dipper read out load, he glanced around the arcade spotting the dusty space invaders machine with a faded out of order sign on it "There it is."

The three made their way over looking around to make sure no one was around, luckily most of the towns folk were at the circus. Dipper tried to push the heavy machine aside, but it was too much for him "Little help here." Dipper asked the girls who immediately started pushing along with dipper, slowly but surely the big old machine was soon out of the way. A dark spiral staircase was revealed and the three got out their cell phones to use as torches. "You guys ready?" Dipper asked the two girls.

"Born ready." Mabel said, trying to sound cool.

"Ready Batman." Wendy joked. With a smile Dipper led the team down the staircase.

"Why does everything gravity falls have something under it?" Mabel asked rhetorically "They've got dinosaurs under the mines, science bunkers under trees and the society of the blind eye were under the history museum."

"You never know next bad guy might hide in an attic, just to shake things up." Wendy said.

The three reached the bottom of the stairs, Dipper shone his cell phone light on the wall finding a set of light switches. He quickly flicked them on blinding the three friends for a few seconds. All around there were countless mirrors of various shapes and sizes standing in a large circular room. "Whoa, someone was pretty vain." Wendy said sarcastically

"They just look like normal mirrors, how are they cursed?" Dipper questioned.

"Man these mirrors are freaky, let's take a look round." Mabel said before whizzing off at speed, the sugar from that candy apple had already got to her.

"Be careful." Dipper warned as his twin ran off.

"She'll be fine, chill out man." Wendy said, playfully punching Dipper in the arm.

"I guess you're right, we best check this place out." Dipper replied walking towards a huge

Antique mirror. As Dipper looked for anything unusual Wendy was nervously twiddling her thumbs her emotions still messing with her. The old fortune teller was right Wendy needed to be honest with Dipper before she chickened out again.

"I never got to say thank you." Wendy started.

"What for?" Dipper responded, still looking at the mirror.

"The soda and snacks you left for me. And the Mp3 player, thanks especially for that dude." Wendy smiled.

Dipper had turned around and was looking up at Wendy with that awkward shy look and said "No problem. I was supposed to give you those things on the hike but that giant squirrel showed up."

"I can't believe you remembered that Beatles song I liked." Wendy complimented.

"You said your Mom used to sing it to you when you were small." Dipper said smiling, feeling a bit proud of himself.

A heart warming memory of Bernie Caudory flashed through Wendy's mind again, second time that happened this morning. A six year old Wendy and her Mom were at the swimming pool and she was teaching Wendy how to swim.

"Um Wendy you ok?" Dipper asked sounding concerned.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Wendy asked.

"Because you're crying." Dipper answered stepping towards Wendy and putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

Wendy touched her face to find she tears running down her cheeks "Ugh what's with me today!?" She asked herself loudly with anger, wiping away her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dipper asked wanting to help.

Wendy looked down at Dipper and whispered "Yes." Before falling to her knees so she was face to face with Dipper. She wasn't going to wear her mask any more she didn't care if she got hurt.

"W-Wendy?" Dipper stuttered, nervous of being so close to Wendy.

"Just be quiet for a second please, we can talk in a second." Wendy said with a steady voice, her hands took hold of Dipper's face, she leaned in, closed her and eyes and kissed him deeply. She could feel Dipper tensing up, but after a few seconds he relaxed and started to kiss back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth shocking Dipper, but as before he relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. The pair were lip locked for nearly a minute before they both separated, they looked at each other with silent smiles. Both of them feeling like they were on cloud nine. This is it, Wendy thought, I'm going to tell him. She took Dipper's hands and said "Dipper I-"

"AHHHHHHH! HELP!" A scream interrupted.

Wendy and Dipper snapped out of romantic bubble and shot into action, the pair of them followed the continuing screams, they turned a corner and saw giant transparent hand coming out of the mirror and having a squirming Mabel in it's grip. "Guys help!" Mabel pleaded

"MABEL!" Wendy and Dipper shouted together, before running to her aid. The pair each grabbed one of Mabel's hands trying to free her from the monster hand's vice like hold.

"Pull!" Dipper shouted putting all his strength into pulling his sister out of danger.

"I am pulling!" Wendy shouted back, then with a blinding flash of light and huge pull from the monster hand the three friends were sent hurtling towards the mirror, when they reached the glass they didn't smash into it they splashed through like rocks being thrown into a pond and all of a sudden the basement underneath the arcade was empty again.

(AN/ DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to gang? Will Wendy finally say 'I love you' to dipper? Will they solve the mystery of the mirror circle? Next chapter is **Meeting the impossible **please please please review! see you guys soon- Garouge)


	4. Meeting the impossible

(AN/ Hi guys here's another chapter of 'Mirror Circle' thanks to the guys who reviewed last chapter, the two guests, UltimatePhangirlZoe, TangledBadger91, Psycho Delic263. These reviews are great so thanks for all the suppourt!)

**Chapter 3- Meeting the impossible.**

Mabel, Dipper and Wendy landed on the hard wooden floor with a bang. Dipper slowly stood up and went over to help Mabel to her feet "Mabel you alright?" he asked.

"Oww, what the heck was that thing?" Mabel asked groggily rubbing her sore arm.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." Wendy said looking around, brushing the dust off her shirt and jeans. The three looked around them, they were still in the mirror circle room. All the lights were on and the monster hand was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to sound cuckoo bananas right now but did we just go through the mirror?" Mabel asked looking at her reflection in the White framed mirror the monster hand came out of.

"But shouldn't that monster be on this side?" Dipper added a question.

"Listen let's just go back upstairs, get some supplies and hunt the hand monster." Wendy suggested, fixing her lumberjack hat.

"Yeah that's proba-" Dipper was cut off by the sound of a camera click and a flash. The three spotted a tall slim figure in the shadows "Hey who are you?" Dipper shouted.

The figure seemed to dart away, Wendy gave chase "Get back here!" She threatened. The figure tripped and fell on the floor, Wendy saw her chance and grabbed the figure by the ankle dragging it out into the light so everyone could see. It was a girl with her face turned away, she had ginger hair in a pixie cut, she was wearing a white tank top and a medium length denim skirt with red converse shoes. A green camo backpack was strapped to her back and she wore brightly coloured bracelets and charms on her wrists. "Please don't hurt me!" the girl pleaded her face still turned away in fear.

"Guys she ain't the monster." Mabel said going over to the scared girl "Hey you ok? I'm sorry if we scared you."

The girl slowly turned to face Mabel and the others. All three friends gasped at once when they saw the girl's beautiful face, she had fair and pale skin dotted with freckles and emerald green eyes that looked scared and confused. "I don't get! What's going on?" Mabel asked still staring at the girl.

"This is…" was the only words Dipper could muster.

"You're me?" Wendy asked, her head swimming with questions as she looked at her own face.

"And you're me, sort of." The other Wendy said sounding scared and excited at the same time. The other Wendy stood up and faced her reflection, apart from the haircut and clothes the pair looked identical. Same face, weight, height, everything.

"Whoa Dipper could she be another shape shifter?" Wendy asked taking a step back in caution

"It doesn't make sense, why change your haircut and clothes?" Dipper answered and asked.

"Ask her some questions to check if she's a fraud." Mabel suggested.

"Right," Wendy said before looking at her doppelganger "What's your full name?"

"Wendy Marie Caudory." Pixie-Cut Wendy answered.

"When's your birthday?" Wendy asked

"December 3rd."

"What was the name of my first teddy bear?"

"Mr. Sleepy Teddy."

"So does it all check out?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah so far," Wendy said with suspicion "ok one last question I have a birthmark only I know about. What's it shape and where is it?"

"Um do I have say it front of him?" Pixie-cut Wendy shyly asked pointing at Dipper.

"Just say it!" Wendy ordered

"It's shaped like a hand and it's…on my butt." Pixie cut Wendy answered much to her embarrassment.

"Ok it's me." Wendy said sounding convinced and freaked out at the same time.

"Ha! You have a birthmark on your butt!" Mabel laughed.

"Mabel come on, we've got more important things on our plate. Like why are there two Wendy's?" Dipper rambled.

"Hey don't call her Wendy, I'm Wendy." Wendy complained.

"Hey it's my name to you know." Pixie cut Wendy argued.

"Listen it'll get confusing for us so we need to call you something else." Mabel reasoned.

"Well um…how about Marie it's my middle name." Pixie cut Wendy suggested,

"Fine you're Marie. Now start explaining sister!" Wendy shouted clearly stressed by the situation

Marie flinched with fear causing Mabel to step in "Wendy cool your jet's, she's as freaked out as we are." Mabel said.

"Wait," Marie said staring at Mabel intently for a second "Are you Mabel? Like for real?"

"One hundred percent genuine Mabel." Mabel replied with braced smile.

"Wow, I mean you look so different. You're wearing girly clothes, you never wear girly clothes." Marie said with disbelief looking at Mabel's pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star in the centre.

"I always dress to impress, I knitted all of my sweaters myself." Mabel bragged

"And Dipper is that you?" Marie asked kneeling down to him to get a closer look at his face.

"Um, yeah." Dipper answered uncomfortably.

"You look the same but just a little different." Marie said reaching out and touching his cheek.

"Hey!" Wendy snapped slapping away Marie's hand "Hand's off!"

"S-sorry." Marie stuttered with fear.

"This is not your Dipper ok, he's mine got it?" Wendy threatened, poking Marie in the chest..

"He is?" Mabel grinned

"I am?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Marie started to apologise before starting to breathe heavily.

"Hey relax I'm not going to hurt you." Wendy stated, feeling very guilty.

"Ca-Can't breathe." Marie wheezed her hands fumbling an inhaler from her skirt pocket, she uncapped it and breathed in two doses.

"You have asthma?" Wendy asked with genuine concern rubbing Marie's back

"Yeah…don't you?" Marie asked back, her breathing slowly returning to a steady pace.

"I grew out of it, I haven't needed my inhaler since I was 10." Wendy answered.

"So back to this weird situation, we need to figure out what's going on." Dipper said trying to get conversation back on track

"Listen Marie." Dipper said softly "Why are you in this basement and why were you taking a photo of us?"

"I was doing a video for my web series, wait let me show you." Marie said reaching into her backpack and pulling out a mini digital camcorder with a tiny flexi tripod still stuck to the bottom of it. Marie handed it to Dipper, he flipped open the screen and pressed the play icon on the touchscreen. The four of them gathered around the tiny screen and saw an image of Marie holding a cardboard sign saying 'Wendy's guide to the Unknown # 21- the mirror circle.' The on screen Marie smiled and welcomed with _"Hey guys welcome to another instalment of Wendy's guide to unknown, where this week I'll be investigating the freaky mirror circle underneath the old arcade."_

"Ok this is trippy." Wendy commented as the video rolled on.

"_According to the journal this room is cursed with nearly dozen cases of disappearances linked to this site." _The on screen Marie held up a red leather bound book with the six digit hand with the number 3 in the centre. _"However when this extract is put under a black light the page also states that those with a pure heart can gain knowledge and help in their endeavours if they say a latin incantation three times within the circle. I need help to solve the mysteries of gravity falls maybe if I say these words I can finally start making some progress, time to see if I have a pure heart." _The on screen Marie moved into the centre of the room opened her copy of the journal and began to recite loudly _"__Mihi opus est__sapientia et__socii__eiusque clamorem__meum__exaudi__Mirror__! __Mihi opus est__sapientia et__socii__eiusque clamorem__meum__exaudi__Mirror__! __Mihi opus est__sapientia et__socii__eiusque clamorem__meum__exaudi__Mirror__!"_The on screen closed her eyes waiting for something to happen, after nothing did she opened her eyes and sighed _"Great, another dead end." _Then suddenly the mirror behind her started to glow white and panicky screams were coming from _"Oh crap!" _The on screen Marie whimpered before running towards the camera, then the screen went blank.

"So you summoned us here?" Mabel asked Marie who was putting back the camcorder in her backpack.

"Yeah when I heard the mirror screaming I ran and hid the corner." Marie explained

"I still can't believe it." Wendy muttered taking off her hat and scratching her head.

"Neither can I, I can't believe there's another me." Marie agreed.

"Not just that, in this world you're the keeper of the journal." Wendy said. "In our world Dipper owns the journal."

"Is this true?" Marie asked looking down at Dipper.

"Yeah, see for yourself." Dipper pulled his copy of the journal from his navy sleeveless jacket. "Plus I have a web series called 'Dipper's guide to the unexplained' on youtube."

"So what is this place Dipper?" Wendy asked, he usually had some odd explanation for anything weird in Gravity Falls.

"My best guess would be an alternate or parallel universe with the same people just things are a little different." Dipper said flicking through his journal but finding no entries on different universes.

"What I don't get is why did the Mirror Monster grab us we don't how to solve the mystery of the town." Mabel said.

"You guys have to help me to solve the mysteries of Gravity falls before someone gets hurt, no one else will help me." Marie said with pleading eyes.

"You have your own set of mystery twins, why do you need an extra pair?" Mabel asked

"Mystery what? No you don't get it my Mabel and Dipper don't believe me about the strange things that happen in this town." Maria explained.

"How can they not believe you? I mean this town is teeming with monsters." Wendy said, still getting used to talking to her own face.

"They just don't believe me, no matter times they're faced with the impossible they just debunk it or ignore it." Marie went on.

"Yeesh me and Mabel sound like morons." Dipper criticised

"Don't get me wrong, Dipper and Mabel are great friends they just can't see what's right in front of them." Maria said.

"Oh my god, we have to meet our clones!" Mabel yapped "It'll be so cool!"

"They'll have no choice to believe us if they see us. What do you say Wendy want to take a tour of an alternate universe?" Dipper smiled at his crush.

"Sounds like fun." Wendy replied, starting to sound like her chilled out self again.

"Great," Maria chirped "let's get out of here and head to my place my family a-"

"Are on a hunting trip and won't be back for a few days." Wendy finished. "I'm you remember."

The four adolescents made their way up the spiral staircase and into the arcade. They pushed back the space invaders machine back into place. Wendy looked around to find the arcade was empty, plus it was sunset outside. It was only eleven am when they entered the building back on their side of the mirror. She glanced out the window, there was no circus in the town square it was empty except for a couple of old ladies nattering on a bench. "Dipper why isn't there a circus in this world?" Wendy asked.

"With alternate dimensions sometimes things are different remember, in this world maybe the circus didn't stop in this town. Maybe this place has a different president, who knows?" Dipper answered

"So our personalities aren't the only things that are different, some events are to? That's what you're saying?" Wendy asked sounding serious.

"Yeah." Dipper answered, with that one word Wendy turned on her heel dashed out of the Arcade. "Wait Wendy!" Dipper shouted after her but she was already out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mabel shouted as well.

Marie put her hand on Mabel's shoulder to calm her "Don't worry," Marie said "I know exactly where she's headed."

"How do you know?" Dipper asked still worried.

"If I stepped into an alternate world I know what I'd check out first." Marie said with a sad look in her emerald eyes.

000

It only took Dipper, Mabel and Marie ten minutes to reach their destination by foot as they stopped in front of a large gate with iron bars Marie informed "We're here."

Dipper and Mabel looked to the top of the gate, spelled out in bent and welded iron were the words 'Gravity Falls Cemetery.' "The graveyard?" Mabel asked

"Wendy will be in the top left corner next to the oak tree." Marie said "Dipper go and talk to her."

"You're not coming?" Dipper asked sounding tense.

"Me and Mabel will stay here. She needs to talk to someone and I've got a good feeling she'll want to speak to you the most." Marie said with sympathy.

"Give her a hug from me." Mabel ordered equally sympathetic. Dipper went through the gate and into the graveyard. He glanced around to see the soft twilight resting on the tombstones lining the grass, unlike most places in Gravity Falls this location didn't have a sinister feel to it. It was calm and welcoming, odd trait for a graveyard. Dipper made his way to the top left corner of the cemetery and before long he saw Wendy sitting on the grass, her chin resting on her knees, opposite a headstone. Dipper felt a little relief seeing Wendy was safe and sound but left concerned by her actions, she looked at him as he was walking over "Take a seat." Wendy offered, nodding at the patch of grass next her before returning her attention the headstone. Dipper complied and settled himself next to Wendy, he took a good look at the tombstone. It was light coloured marble shaped like a heart, engraved in gold coloured letters were the words 'Bernadette Alice Caudory, died aged 38 years, wonderful wife, magnificent mother and terrific teacher'. At the base of the tombstone were a fresh bunch of carnations and a framed photo of the departed Caudory matriarch smiling and waving. "Your Mom." Was all the Dipper could say.

"Yeah, here she is. Same as our world." Wendy said, her voice quiet.

"You never said your Mom…" Dipper couldn't finish his sentence.

"I never mentioned it that's why." Wendy clarified.

"I just assumed your parents were divorced." Dipper confessed.

"And I was happy with that." Wendy said.

"What? You wanted me to think your folks were separated?" Dipper asked.

"Honestly, yes." Wendy said with shame "I just wanted someone to look at me normally."

Dipper didn't say a word, he just waited foe Wendy to get out what she needed to say.

"My Mom was a really popular person in town," Wendy released "she'd always organise charity events, throw big Christmas and summerween parties and she was the history teacher at the middle school. Everyone knew my Mom, so when she died the news got around fast. When Mom was laid out at home all the townsfolk showed up to pay their respects, I swear the kitchen table must have had a few dozen pies and casseroles on it left by people. But as people spoke to me to give their condolences they kept on saying the words 'You poor girl.' Over and over I heard those words, after the funeral, after the wake. I'd be walking down the street and I could see people staring at me with pity and whispering 'That poor girl', in school everyone was walking on eggshells around me. Of course Stan and Soos knew what happened with my Mom but I think they knew I didn't like to talk about it, they just let me be me, I really love for those pair of dorks for that. So when you and Mabel arrived in town you became my friends cos' you liked me and not out of pity."

"I hate to bring up bad memories but how did your Mom pass on?" Dipper asked edging closer to Wendy and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"Breast cancer and the worst thing is I only found out a couple of weeks before she died. She'd been battling it for a year, but she hid it from me, my brothers, the whole town, only Dad knew. She had a mastectomy whilst me and my brothers were at Disneyland with my grandparents. She'd have chemotherapy in the morning and teach classes in the afternoon. I only rumbled her when I got in from school one day and I could hear her vomiting in the bathroom. I went in to see her throwing up into the toilet but she was bald, a ginger wig was on the floor next to her, she'd been wearing it for months and I didn't even notice. When she noticed I was there she didn't shout or cry she just said 'It'll be alright sweetheart.' But her eyes they looked so scared. After that Mom was bed ridden and she started to fade away slowly, the doctors said the cancer had spread to her stomach and lungs. She'd always try and be in high spirits, she was even planning to throw me a thirteenth birthday party, I guess it took her mind off the pain. Then just like that she was gone, I walked into her and Dad's bedroom with her morning cup of tea and she was just lying there. She looked like…" Wendy was beginning to cry.

"Let it out." Dipper said hugging her tighter.

"She looked like she was sleeping." Wendy sobbed, her bottom lip quivering "But I just knew she was gone. Then I saw her hands, she was writing my birthday card, she only got to 'Dear Wendy' before…you know. Dad followed me in with Mom's breakfast and when he saw her he dropped the breakfast tray ran over to her and started wailing 'Bernie wake up!' He was broken, Manly Dan, my strong as an ox Dad was just broken."

"He just lost his wife." Dipper justified.

"But he still had four children to think about." Wendy said bitterly "Him and my brothers were lost without my Mom so that's when I decided that I needed to be strong, I put on a mask. I hid my grief and pain and became to rock that my family needed. Eventually my family followed my example and they were themselves again, but I never took off my mask, I act chilled out but my mind is on fire. Sometimes I cry in my room at night especially when I have Mom on my mind."

"It's ok to cry Wendy, everyone will understand." Dipper said with understanding.

"Yeah but I don't just wear my mask to protect my family's feelings, I also wear it for her." Wendy said nodding at her Mother's headstone.

"So she won't worry about you when she's looking down on you." Dipper guessed.

"Exactly." Wendy answered.

"It might not be my place to say it, but I think your Mom wouldn't want you to stress yourself out all the time by wearing that mask." Dipper said carefully.

"…I know." Wendy accepted "I wish I could tell her how I feel."

"Then do it." Dipper suggested.

"Huh?" Wendy sounded.

Dipper stood up and offered a hand to help Wendy up, she took it and got to her feet. Dipper faced the headstone and smiled "Mrs. Caudory my name's Dipper Pines, I'm a friend of your daughter's. I just want to tell you that Wendy is one of the strongest, bravest and kindest people I know." Dipper looked back at Wendy and said "Now it's your turn."

Wendy took a moment looking at her Mom's tombstone before saying "Mom…I miss you. Dad misses you, the boys miss you. These last two years have been tough on me but I just want to let you know I'm getting better. I have friends who care about me very much but what I really want to say is…thank you. Thank you for being my Mom, you were always there for me when the bullies called me names and made me cry, you were never too busy to play or talk to me and no matter what I knew I could rely on you. I love you Mom."

Dipper took hold of Wendy's hand and asked "Feel any better?"

Wendy smiled down at Dipper "Yeah."

"Come on, Mabel and Marie are waiting for us." Dipper said starting to walk away.

"Wait," Wendy said stopping Dipper in his tracks "I need to say something."

"Ok." Dipper said, thinking Wendy wasn't finished talking to her Mom.

Wendy fell to her knees and caught Dipper off guard with a passionate kiss, he was surprised, again, but this time he held her close savouring this wonderful moment. When the two broke the kiss they both had the same smile on them from the arcade. "Because we got interrupted the last time I need to tell you how I really feel." Wendy said softly, her cheeks flushed red.

"Say it." Dipper said, his heart thundering in his chest.

"I love you Dipper." Wendy confessed.

Dipper felt like a bullet just went shooting through his head, all his hopes and wants had just come from that one uttered sentence "I love you to." Dipper smiled before giving Wendy another kiss.

(AN/ So what do you think? Please review! Will Wendy and Marie get along? Will Mabel and Dipper meet their Dopplegangers? Next chapter is **War of the Mabels! ** see you next time!)


	5. War of the Mabels

(AN/ hey guys it's Garouge Faux here with another chapter of Mirror circle. I just checked the stats for this story and I've already got 991 hits so thank you to everyone who reads this fan fic and a huge thank you to the readers who take the time to review. So a big shout out to bigmike33321, The Howling Behemoth, Psycho Delic263, gamelover41592 for your great reviews they really keep me writing so again thank you. And I apologise again for my bad grammar and spelling, dyslexia is a pain. So let's get cracking with this chapter...)

**Chapter 4- War of the Mabels.**

Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and Marie had arrived at the log cabin which was the Caudory family home just as the moon was rising and the crickets started chirping. Wendy and Marie had headed to 'Their' room leaving Dipper and Mabel in the kitchen fixing up some dinner for everyone. Just a simple spaghetti bolognese, Mabel was cutting up some veggies whilst Dipper was prepping the mince meat and pasta. "So Wendy's mom is dead huh?" Mabel asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she been gone two years. Did Marie tell you?" Dipper asked back, breaking a bundle of spagehetti in half and throwing it in the pot

"Uh-huh." Mabel confirmed "I've got one question though."

"Shoot." Dipper allowed, pouring olive oil into the frying pan.

"Why were you and Wendy smiling so much when you came out of the cemetery?" Mabel asked sounding suspicious.

Dipper's face went beet red when the memory of Wendy and him kissing rushed through his head "Uh, well, Wendy got some things off her chest." Dipper replied trying to side line the conversation.

Mabel's eyes narrowed, she could smell a lie, she went over to her twin and questioned "Are you fibbing?"

"Who? Me? Lie? No, no." Dipper lied again ending with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, you are lying." Mabel concluded

"What no I'm not." Dipper denied.

"Well I guess I'll just have to ask Wendy." Mabel threatened with a grin.

"Don't." Dipper said still nervous.

"Then tell me what happened." Mabel ordered hungry for gossip.

Dipper sighed knowing this was a battle he could never win, Mabel would get what she wanted. Dipper cleared his throat before saying "Back at the arcade before the Monster Hand grabbed you, me and Wendy kissed. Then at the graveyard we kissed again and she told me she loved me."

Mabel stood there with her jaw open in disbelief causing Dipper to ask "Mabel you ok?"

Then Mabel exploded with a smile and shout "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Mabel ran over to Dipper hugged him and started jumping around like a maniac.

"Calm down." Dipper urged, he felt a ragdoll being thrown around.

"Bro I'm so proud of you!" Mabel cheered "I want details, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Details?" Dipper asked

"You know, was it surprising? Was it romantic? Did you say I love you back?" Mabel asked again and again.

"Of course I said I love you back." Dipper answered "And yes it was a surprise and it was romantic."

"When Wendy rejected at the bunker a few weeks ago I knew she was hiding her true feelings, I just knew it! So are you guys dating now?" Mabel asked her eyes full of wonder.

"I'm…not sure." Dipper answered honestly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not sure? You asked her to be your girlfriend right?" Mabel asked

"No." Dipper answered.

Mabel punched her twin in the arm before snapping "Are you completely senile or something?"

Dipper rubbed his sore arm then replied "Ok number one, ow! And number two, it didn't occur to me."

"Are you serious? I knew boys were dumb but jeez. You pair just kissed, you both say 'I love you', the next step is to ask 'Wendy will you go out with me?' it's simple you dufus." Mabel said with a peeved tone.

"Mabel, how do I put this?" Dipper said unsure "That moment was so special, it was like we both wanted the same thing, to admit how we felt about each other. I don't care if we didn't put a label on it, the fact is we love each other and really that all that matters."

Mabel's big brown eyes were watery and her braced smile was grinning from ear to ear "Oh my gosh, that is so beautiful."

"Come on we best get back to making dinner." Dipper said, having being embarrassed enough.

000

Wendy had finished getting changed into some pyjamas that Marie lent her, she recognised them straight away, red flannel PJs that looked like they belonged on an old man than a teenage girl, but they were comfy and warm so that's all that mattered. Marie got changed into a pair of grey sweat pants with a black t-shirt saying 'This is my zombie killing shirt' with red blotches over it. "Hey Marie, can I say something?" Wendy asked fiddling with her long ginger hair.

"Sure." Marie replied throwing her clothes into the laundry basket.

"I want to apologise. Back at the arcade I was a total bitch and I shouldn't have yelled at you." Wendy said still feeling guilty.

"Hey you were pulled into a weird situation and we all got a little scared, so don't worry about it ok?" Marie forgave.

"Thanks…and not just for forgiving me. For letting me, Dipper and Mabel crash here to." Wendy continued.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Marie smiled "By the way, what happened to your nose?" she asked pointing at Wendy's heavily bruised nose.

"Oh this." Wendy said quickly covering her nose, she'd completely forgot about it in all the confusion with the mirror circle "Walked into a doorframe."

Marie chuckled a little before querying "How'd you do that?"

"I kind of walked in on Dipper naked in the bathroom." Wendy answered honestly

"What?" Marie asked with disbelief.

"I'd spent the night with Mabel, we had a slumber party, in the morning I head for the bathroom and there's Dipper. We both shouted and yelled, I try to run out the door but hit the door frame instead." Wendy recalled.

"Dipper doesn't seem that mad at you for walking in on him." Marie pointed out.

"Me and Dipper…we have something special." Wendy whispered happily but Marie heard her.

"Are you," Marie started then stopped "I can't believe I'm asking this, but are you and Dipper dating?"

"Kinda." Wendy confessed, feeling proud.

"Really?" Marie gasped.

"Yeah I mean, Dipper had a huge crush on me for the longest time, he confessed his feelings to me but I rejected him at first." Wendy explained sitting on the bed.

"Why on earth did you reject him?" Marie asked joining Wendy on the bed.

"Well, honestly I was scared. Of what people would think of the age difference and I was scared of getting hurt." Wendy explained.

"Because he's going back to Portland at the end of the summer." Marie guessed.

"But I knew if I kept my feelings covered up, behind a mask, any more I'd go crazy so I took the leap and kissed him." Wendy continued.

"You guys have kissed?" Marie asked "How was is it?"

"It felt different from when I've kissed anyone else, I don't know I felt happy and frightened at the same time, it felt amazing." Wendy answered remembering the special moment.

"Um, so you've kissed other guys?" Marie asked bashfully.

"Sure I have…wait a sec, you haven't?" Wendy asked a little stunned by the revelation.

"No." Marie replied a little ashamed "How many guys have you kissed?"

"Let's see," Wendy started "Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, some guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, Mark Epstein, Robbie and Dipper. So ten altogether."

"Wow, you're lucky, boys don't look twice at me, my version of Dipper is the only boy who is nice to me in this town." Marie said, sounding a mix of sad and jealous.

"Do you like 'your' version of Dipper?" Wendy asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"…Yeah." Marie answered her cheeks bright red.

"So ask him out on a date, believe me 'your' Dipper will jump at the chance." Wendy encouraged.

"I don't think so, my Dipper doesn't seem interested in me that way, I think he just sees me as a friend and nothing more." Marie said with a sad face.

"Marie you have to at least try or else your emotions will drive your nuts, take it from someone who's been in the position your in." Wendy hammered her point.

"Wendy, Marie, dinner's ready!" Mabel's voice shrilled through the wall.

"Coming!" Wendy shouted back before turning back to Marie and adding "Just ask him out on a date see what happens."

000

It was close to one am in the morning and Dipper was outside on the porch of the log cabin thinking about the day's events and how his feelings of dread and embarrassment had morphed into love and excitement in the space of a few hours. He was staring at the crescent moon when he heard the porch door open. He turned around to see Wendy, she was still dressed in her red flannel PJs and barefoot. "Can't sleep either huh?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, it's weird I'm a guest in my own home." Wendy answered sitting on the porch step.

"You and Marie seem to get along." Dipper noted

"It's odd, even though we're biologically the same, psychologically we're poles apart. But she's a sweet girl." Wendy said.

"She seems awkward and jittery." Dipper observed.

"Kind of like you when we first met." Wendy laughed.

"Hey I'm not bad…am I?" Dipper asked feeling he knew answer already.

"Yep, but don't sweat it made you even cuter." Wendy smiled reassuringly.

"Mad day though, am I right?" Dipper commented.

"Dimensional travel wasn't on my plate today, but hey it happened." Wendy laughed it off "But I got a bonus in the shape of my new boyfriend."

Dipper couldn't help but smile as he said "And I finally got a girlfriend."

Wendy patted the wooden porch and invited "Sit down."

Dipper did as he was told and Wendy instantly took his hand "You know I imagined us going to dinner or the movies if we ever started dating not travelling through a trans-dimensional mirror portal."

"And they say romance is dead." Wendy joked.

"Wendy can I ask you something?" Dipper asked.

"Go ahead." Wendy replied.

"You know that I've liked you for the longest time but I want to know when did you start seeing me more than just some dude you hanged out with?" Dipper queried

"I remember it exactly, it was during that whole mess with Gideon. Stan had just put you and Mabel on the bus back to Portland. When I saw your face through the window all I felt was sadness and regret." Wendy answered.

"Regret?" Dipper asked sounding puzzled.

"Regret that I never took the chance to go on a date with you, hug you, kiss you. I guess I was just to chicken, I didn't want to get hurt. It was so soon after Robbie and he was the world's biggest ass, his lies hurt me and I knew he was interested in only one thing. But I felt different about you, now I know it was love." Wendy let out.

"So the reason why you said it couldn't work between us at the bunker…" Dipper started.

"…Was because I had my guard up, I didn't want to get my feelings crushed again." Wendy finished.

"And here was I thinking I was just too dorky for you." Dipper smiled.

"Oh you're still a dork but you're my dork." Wendy teased.

Dipper responded by holding Wendy close and kissing her softly on the lips whilst he lay his hand of her pale and freckled cheek. When the kiss ended Wendy grinned and asked "Anyone tell you you're a great kisser?"

000

Morning broke and the gang were in Marie's living room, she had rang her version of Dipper and Mabel to come over to her house straight away and that it was urgent and now all of them were looking out the window waiting for them to come down the driveway. "I wonder what my clone is like? I bet she's awesome just like me!" Mabel beamed.

"She's not a clone, she's a version of you from a parallel earth." Dipper corrected.

"Blah blah blah," Mabel taunted "stop being pedantic."

"Mabel you might be a little surprised when you meet, well, yourself." Marie warned.

"Yeah me and Marie are different so don't be shocked if this earth's version is not what you expected." Wendy agreed.

Marie's eyes narrowed, she could see two figures at the end of the dirt road approaching the cabin "That's them, you guys hide in my room. When I call you guys come on out." Marie instructed.

"Got it." Dipper acknowledged and headed into the bedroom with Wendy and Mabel following.

Marie rushed to the door before her guests could knock on it, her version of Dipper and Mabel were already on the porch. "Wendy, are you ok?" Mabel asked sounding concerned, her long brown hair was braided and tied off with a small red ribbon. No braces linked her teeth and her ears were pierced with two dark red jewelled studs. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with the words 'Oak street boxing club EST. 1932' printed in faded white letters, she was wearing jeans and a pair of black vans sneakers that were dirty and scuffed.

"Yeah you sounded weird on the phone." Dipper added, he was wearing a navy blue beanie hat hiding his scruffy brown hair. A simple red hoodie covered his top half and a pair of khaki cargo pants on his bottom half.

"You two best come inside." Marie invited standing aside so the pair could enter.

The pair wandered in and before Marie could utter a word a voice hollered "Oh my gosh!" Mabel came charging out of the bedroom and ran straight to her startled double. Mabel was inches from her face and started chirping at high speed "Let me look at you, ooh no braces that's cool. I love your hair, such a nice braid. Where did you get your ear studs? Did you bring Waddles with you? How about Grenda and Can-" Mabel was stopped by a fist connecting with her jaw, she was sent crashing to ground her face a mix of confusion and pain.

"What the hell is that thing!? Why does it look like me!?" Braid Mabel seethed her fists clenched and ready to hit again.

"Whoa Mabel calm down." Marie urged.

"Mabel!" Dipper and Wendy exclaimed together as they ran into the room finding Mabel dazed on the floor.

"What the heck?" Beanie hat Dipper muttered in disbelief as he saw his double helping the dazed Mabel up on her feet.

"I told you guys to wait in my room until I explained it to my Dipper and Mabel." Marie complained

"Sorry Mabel got excited as soon as she heard her own voice." Wendy apologised.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Braid Mabel asked with an angry tone.

But before anyone could answer her, Mabel was back on her feet and launched herself at her doppelganger and tackled her to the ground. The two Mabels immediately started scrapping, exchanging blows and slapping each other. "Guys stop fighting!" Wendy shouted.

"She started it." Mabel justified before biting her double's arm.

"OWWW!" Braid Mabel yelped before sending more punches into Mabel's gut with her spare hand "You cow! I'll rip you apart!"

The two Dippers ran to their respective twin sisters and tried to prise them apart "Mabel give it up." Dipper pleaded pulling on her sweater.

"Never!" Mabel battle cried before pulling the other Mabel's hair.

"Save it for the ring!" Beanie hat Dipper yelled at his twin pulling her leg trying to get her away from the fight.

"Not until I knock her out." Braid Mabel responded before landing another punch.

"Ugh, this is stupid." Wendy groaned before going over to the fighting girls kneeling down and grabbing each of them by the ear and pulling hard.

"Ow ow ow!" Braid Mabel squealed as she separated from the fight.

"Ow Wendy quit it." Mabel whined ceasing her attack on her double.

"Not a chance." Wendy said with a harsh voice "Now the pair of you are going to sit on that sofa and not lay a finger on each other is that clear?"

"Yes." Braid Mabel said quickly, wanting the pain to end.

"Ok, ok just let go." Mabel grimaced.

Wendy stood up still holding the girl's ears went over to the living room sofa and placed them at either end before letting go of their sore red ears. The two Dippers were smirking slightly at their sisters before Wendy ordered "No more fighting."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dipper asked sounding impressed.

"I have three little brothers who fight all the time it's the easiest way to make them stop." Wendy grinned.

"Um so why are the two Mabels, two Wendys and two of me?" Beanie hat Dipper asked.

"Sit down guys this will take a while." Marie sighed, looking at the bruised and battered Mabels staring daggers at eachother.

(AN/ So what did you guys think? Please please review! Next chapter is **Time Soup. **See you guys soon)


	6. Time Soup

(AN/ Happy new years guys it's going to be an awesome 2015. Sorry for the delay in update but my internet service has been awful and I working full time is a factor also. First of all thank you for your reviews as always they are greatly apreciated. So a big thanks to gamelover41592, TangledBadger91, Psycho Delic263, The Howling Behemoth, bigmike33321 and Jair-leonardo. So let's get cracking with the chapter.)

**Chapter 5- Time Soup**

Over the next fifteen minutes Marie, Wendy, Dipper and Mabel explained how the mirror circle had brought them into this world all the while Braid Mabel and original Mabel were staring at each other with furious glares. "So you guys are from a parallel earth like in comic books?" Beanie hat Dipper asked.

"Exactly." Dipper confirmed.

"Aren't parallel versions usually evil?" Braid Mabel mocked.

"You fill that role perfectly." Mabel growled.

"Oh please you look the mutated love child of a my little pony and a care bear." Braid Mabel insulted.

"Ok settle down you two." Marie warned.

"Yeah, you meet your double and you immediately brawl nice going sis." Beanie hat Dipper criticised.

"We may look alike, but I am not that 'Thing's' double." Braid Mabel stated.

"Thing? How dare you!?" Mabel shrieked.

"Ok quit it, don't make me knock your heads together. We have to work as a team if we're going to help Marie solve the mystery she's been struggling with." Wendy reasoned.

"Who's Marie?" Beanie hat Dipper asked.

"Oh that's me," Marie answered shyly "it got confusing with two Wendys so they call me by my middle name."

"Smart," Beanie hat Dipper replied sounding impressed "since people from 'our' universe are using alternative names me and Mabel will to."

"What! No way, I'm Mabel Pines, the one and only." Braid Mabel protested.

"Listen it makes sense, it'll just cause more hassle if we all use the same names." Marie promoted.

"Hey Dipper you know what name I've always wanted?" Beanie hat Dipper smiled.

The pair of them grinned at each other before both answering at the same time "Tyrone."

"What kind of name is Tyrone?" Wendy giggled.

"Hey it's a cool name and the name worked last time with the photocopy version of me." Dipper explained.

"Photocopy version?" Tyrone asked.

"Long story man, I'll tell you later." Dipper said.

"Fine if were using different names call me, um, Wolfe." Braid Mabel proposed.

"Wolfe?" Wendy asked.

"After Ann Wolfe, she's my favourite boxer of all time." Wolfe explained.

"You're into boxing?" Dipper asked.

"Love it, I train at oak street back home in Portland and Gravity Falls gym here." Wolfe carried on.

"No wonder you've got a good left hook on you." Wendy realised.

"Blah!" Mabel sounded her disapproval "Boxing's more of a Gruncle Stan thing."

"Oh yeah what's your hobbies 'Princess' Mabel?" Wolfe asked bitterly.

"I've got tons, knitting, collecting stickers, karaoke, mini golf, to name a few." Mabel answered.

"Wow, you're a bigger loser than I thought." Wolfe replied.

"Mab- I mean Wolfe, stop it." Marie barked "We've got to get back on track."

"Right the mystery hunt," Dipper said sounding excited "What's the trouble exactly?"

"It's a mystery I stumbled upon by accident last week at the edge of town, there's nothing written

About it in the journal." Marie explained

"So what is it this time? If it involves cave paintings and a giant mutant squirrel we already covered that a couple of days ago." Wendy said.

000

Thirty minutes later the gang were nearly at the town limits, the faded green and scratched metal sign reading 'Thanks for visiting Gravity Falls, come back soon!'. Mabel and Wolfe were still giving each other evil looks whilst Dipper and Tyrone were chatting like they were old friends. "So what do you do fun?" Dipper asked

"I'm into comic books, I collect them and try to draw my own." Tyrone said without shame.

"Oh cool, you'll have to show me sometime." Dipper replied.

"We're here." Marie stated grabbing a random rock from the ground.

"This doesn't look like some super big mystery." Mabel noticed.

Marie held up the rock for the group to see "Keep your eye on the rock."

"Okay." Wendy said sounding unsure.

Marie turned towards the sign and threw the rock across the town line but as soon the rock flew past the sign it's speed slowed to a crawl. It looked like it was floating in the air. Everyone stood with their mouths agape as they watched the marvel. "Whoa!" Tyrone sounded.

"That's impossible." Wolfe gasped.

"It's like gravity is super weak there." Mabel observed.

"Not gravity, time." Marie corrected.

"Time?" Dipper queried

"Yeah. I discovered it a week ago. I was trying to find a colony of gnomes written in my journal, I passed over the town line for only a few minutes but by the time I got back four hours had passed, my dad flipped when I came back after dark." Marie explained.

"So what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Well everything that passes through the barrier moves extra slow, like veggies in soup, so I nicknamed it time soup." Marie answered feeling embarrassed

"Time soup?" Wolfe asked.

"Hey I'm not a scientist I don't know what it's supposed to be named." Marie justified.

"The real question is why is the 'Time Soup' barrier here in the first place, what is its purpose and more importantly who put it there?" Dipper proposed fixing his cap trying to look serious.

"I do have one theory." Marie piped up, her shy voice sounding nervous.

"Go on." Tyrone urged.

"I'm not saying it's your guys fault or anything but I'm pretty sure the 'Time Soup' barriers wasn't here until…well, the Pine twins came to town."

"Us?" Dipper and Mabel said together.

"Us?" Tyrone and Wolfe mirrored.

"People used to be able to leave town without incident before you guys came, I've looked back through the newspapers and ever since you guys came to town people who go across the town line don't return for days in the town, but it's only a couple of hours for them." Marie revealed.

"It doesn't make sense." Tyrone argued.

"It makes perfect sense." Dipper supported.

"How?" Wolfe snapped.

"In our universe we've gone through so much stuff it's impossible that it only happened within the short summer break." Dipper smiled, connecting the dots "Me, Mabel and Wendy have been through Gnome armies, the bottomless pit, getting Waddles, the summerween creeper, boy band clones, Manatours, finding a long lost United States president, fighting wax figurines, the ghosts in the old convenience store, finding dinosaurs below Gravity Falls, traveling through time, Golf ball people, the hide behind, the candy stealing monster, the tooth monster in the lake, the hand witch, bringing Rumble the fighter to life, Mabel falling in love with a merman, saving a mutant cow from slaughter, swapping bodies with everyone, the gobblewonker, sneaking into the cinema to see 'Pony Heist', the mail box, the lefty robot, going into Gruncle Stan's mind, battling zombies at the mystery shack, the shape shifter monster in the bunker, kicking Bill Cipher's butt at the puppet show, fighting robots on Soo's date, defeating the society of the blind eye, Mabel stealing a love potion from the love god. Could all of these things happen in such a short period of time?"

"You found dinosaurs underneath the town?" Wendy asked.

"Waddles got captured by a pterodactyl, we had to go save him." Mabel clarified,

"Are you guys serious?" Wolfe asked sounding sceptical "I mean me falling in love with a merman?"

"Mermando was super cute!" Mabel barked "He just had to get married to a beautiful manatee to avoid an ocean civil war."

"Now you sound insane." Wolfe mocked.

Wendy had enough of the catty comments between Mabel and Wolfe and gave them both a quick clip round the ear "The pair of you cut it out, before I make you cut it out." She warned.

"What the heck Wendy?" Mabel wined rubbing her ear.

"That hurt." Wolfe complained.

"Dipper just made a good point, it supports Marie's theory so for heaven's sake shut up and listen." Wendy scolded the younger girls, both falling silent and had guilty looks on their faces.

"So how big is this time gap?" Tyrone asked Marie.

"At a guess, I'd say for every day that passes outside town three days pass in here." Marie revealed.

"That's ridiculous we would have noticed by now." Mabel stated.

"Take a look at these," Marie reached into her rucksack and grabbed some newspaper clipping passing them to Mabel and Wolfe "look closely at the date."

Mabel and Wolfe both scanned the date on the three local newspaper clippings, all of them reading august 3rd but each had a different headline. "How is this possible?" Wolfe asked with wonder.

"It's almost like some kind of perception spell or trance, we don't notice the days go by. Whoever caused the 'Time Soup' barrier caused this trance as well I'm sure of it." Marie explained.

Wendy eyes widened, realising something and then spoke "They want them here."

"What?" Dipper asked worried by Wendy's expression.

"They want to keep you and Mabel trapped in Gravity Falls." Wendy said, sounding sure.

"Are you sure?" Tyrone questioned.

"Think about it, if the 'Time Soup' barrier only came up when you guys arrived it makes sense, someone in Gravity Falls wants you to stay here longer than summer vacation." Wendy concluded.

"But why?" Marie asked, knowing no one had the answer.

As the group fell silent, feeling somewhat defeated by their lack of understanding and knowledge they started to hear rustling in the bushes beside them all of them tensed and back away a little fearing some attack. "Ugh man this is heavy." A small male voice moaned in the bushes.

"Shmebulock." A raspy voice agreed.

"It can't be." Dipper said, relaxing no longer fearing attack.

Two tiny figures wearing blue shirts and pointy red hats exited the bushes carrying a case of pit soda, the rough looking one with grey hair and a messy beard shouted "Shmebulock!" in alarm when he saw the gang, dropping his end of the case.

"What is it?" Jeff asked turning round to see the group of towering humans, he dropped his side of the case in fear "Oh boy." He squeaked nervously tugging on his brown beard.

"Jeff long time no see." Dipper greeted.

"Um do I know you human?" Jeff asked warily, Shmebulock was cowering behind the case of soda.

"Oh yeah this another earth." Dipper realised clicking his fingers "We met another version of you guys in our world."

"You're not making any sen-" Jeff started.

"GNOMES!" Marie yelped and pointed at the two little men "They are real! They are totally one hundred percent real."

"Dude what the heck is going on?" Tyrone asked Dipper, sounding a little bit freaked out.

"I meet my freaky doppelganger and now this." Wolfe moaned.

"Gnomes, my Mom used to tell me bedtime stories about you guys when I was little." Wendy smiled kneeling down to Jeff and Shmebulock to get a closer look.

Jeff was getting twitchy and scared with all the human eyes looking at him that is until his own eyes fell on the unfazed Mabel and the surprised Wolfe "Well helllloo." Jeff dragged arching his eyebrows.

"Ewwww. Not again." Mabel grimaced.

"What is he doing?" Wolfe asked worriedly, fearing Jeff.

"What a pair of beautiful angels like you hanging out in the woods?" Jeff enquired.

"Is a Gnome flirting with our sisters?" Tyrone asked Dipper.

"Afraid so." Dipper sighed.

Marie had already got out her camcorder from her backpack and was recording the entire encounter "Hi Gnome guys, gentlemen, people…what do I call you?" Marie asked excitedly

"I'm Jeff kind of leader of the local gnome village. And my friend here is Shmebulock."

"Shmebulock." Shmebulock repeated poking his head over the case of soda.

"Now back to these lovely ladies." Jeff soothed strolling over to Mabel and Wolfe "Now how would you two want to be queen of the Gnomes?"

"No freaking way!" Wolfe snapped.

"For once I agree with the boxer." Mabel chimed in.

"Jeff why are you carrying a case of pit soda? You steal it?" Dipper guessed.

"Well duh of course we stole it they don't have Wal-Marts in the woods." Jeff grumbled.

"Those cans are nearly big as you guys, how'd you guys drink them?" Wendy asked

"They are not for us, we are putting them at the Guardian's memorial as an offering." Jeff explained.

"A Guardian? Was he a magical being of some sort?" Dipper asked.

"Nah he was just a regular human kid like you. We can show his memorial is you like." Jeff suggested.

"Please do." Marie chirped eagerly still recording on her camera.

"Let me get that for you." Wendy said grabbing the case of soda to save the gnomes struggling.

"Shmebulock." Thanked Shmebulock.

"Thanks red." Jeff smiled.

"Are we actually going to follow these guys?" Tyrone asked warily.

"Sure, we do this stuff all the time in our world." Mabel answered.

"You're braver than you look." Wolfe said.

"Was that a compliment?" Mabel grinned.

"Kiss my butt Princess." Wolfe growled.

"Oooh their feisty. I like feisty women." Jeff fawned.

"Shut up Jeff!" The pair of Mabels shouted together.

"Ok, ok. The Guardian's memorial is this way." Jeff said leading the gang down a narrow woodland path.

"So what this Guardian guy like?" Tyrone asked.

"Shmebulock Shmebulock Shmebulock." Rattled on Shmebulock, trying to explain.

"Why don't I do the talking Shmebulock?" Jeff cut in "Like I said he was kid about your age, he'd take long walks in the wood, one day he spotted one of our tribe being hunted by an owl so the brave Guardian chased him away. He became a friend of our village, in winter he'd bring us blankets and coal for our fires, in times of famine he'd bring us food and he always chased of predators trying to munch on us."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Wolfe said.

"He was nice, no, he was great but he's passed on now." Jeff said with a glum face.

"Hey what's that?" Dipper asked looking at a wooden bench on the side of the path with multiple flowers and greeting cards adorning it.

"The memorial bench of the guardian." Jeff said proudly.

Wendy placed the offering of soda next to dried bouquets of flowers and took a closer look at the bench, it had a bronze plaque on it that she read out loud "In memory of Mike Wilson, died aged 13. Who spent many happy hours in these woods."

"Mike Wilson was the guardian of the gnomes?" Marie asked in disbelief, camera still in hand.

"Who's Mike Wilson?" Wolfe asked.

"He was a kid in my class, he died a couple of months before my Mom." Marie explained.

"Not in our world." Wendy sighed.

"Why what happened in our Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

"He just disappeared. My Mom was his teacher, she led the search party along with the rest of town but they never found him, he's presumed dead." Wendy told

"It was a sad day when we heard of his death, a few days earlier he had introduced to his brother it must have been so sad for him to lose his brother." Jeff said barley holding back his tears.

"Brother?" Marie asked, her nose scrunching up "Mike didn't have a brother, he was a orphan and a only child he was fostered by the mayor."

"Yeah I never remember Mike having any family apart from the Mayor." Wendy backed up.

"I'm telling you a few days before the Guardian passed he introduced us to his twin they were exactly alike…just like all of you. I mean it's weird to see three sets of twins."

"Me and Marie ain't twins." Wendy clarified.

"We are." Tyrone and Wolfe cleared up.

"Same here." Mabel smiled patting Dipper on the back.

"Wait a second…" Dipper mused "It wasn't Mike's twin, it was his other earth double!"

"Wait what?" Tyrone asked wondering what had his clone excited.

"Don't you see? The Mike from our world must have come into this world meeting his double. He must have learnt about the mirror circle to." Dipper answered.

"That makes sense. They never found Mike's body in our world." Wendy caught on.

"Did you ever see his 'Brother' again?" Marie asked Jeff.

"Nope afraid not." Jeff answered.

"I bet Mike is still in this world somewhere." Mabel said.

"Probably but do we even know if he's Gravity Falls?" Wolfe questioned.

"He'll be here," Marie said sounding positive "he came through the mirror circle meaning he was trying to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls as well. He's here…somewhere."

"Then that's our next step, we have to find Mike Wilson." Dipper said determined.

"But what about the Time Soup mystery?" Tyrone asked.

"Don't worry Ty if I have learned anything this summer it's that all these mysteries are connected in some shape or form." Wendy assured.

"So where do we start?" Wolfe asked.

"We need to do as much research as possible on Mike, where he hung out, who his friends were and if he knew anything about the mysteries of this town." Dipper decided.

"Wait Dipper, I just thought. My Mom was Mike's teacher maybe she had some files on him." Marie suggested.

"Yeah there's a bunch of notebooks and files of my Mom's in the shed back at the cabin." Wendy concurred.

"Wait humans there is one more thing about the Guardian I forgot to tell you." Jeff spoke up.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Before the Guardian passed away he said he was close to finding something called the journal, does that mean anything to you?" Jeff asked hoping he helped.

"No way." Marie asked.

"So he was a mystery hunter like us." Wendy concluded.

"Then we have to help him, Mystery Twins plus teenage sidekick away!" Mabel beamed.

"Mystery twins? Geez you're a moron." Wolfe griped.

Mabel responded by jumping on Wolfe and pulling her hair quickly followed by a return jab to the jaw from Wolfe. "Not again." Dipper grumbled.

"This is getting old fast." Tyrone added.

"Give it up Princess!" Wolfe shouted sending punch after punch into Mabel's leg.

"Never Surrender!" Mabel howled before sending a head butt smashing into Wolfe's forehead.

"Please girls stop, Wendy do something." Marie pleaded.

"Give them two minutes and they'll be tuckered out then I'll kick their asses." Wendy said

"Wow our two queens are fighting over us!" Jeff dreamed out loud.

"Shmebulock!" Shmebulock agreed enjoying the fight.

(AN/ So did you like it, please please please Review! Will they find Mike? Will Mabel and Wolfe stop fighting? Next time in mirror circle: The gang tries to find clues about Mike Wilson, a trip to the mystery shack with an alternate Stan and Soos and Mabel tries to play matchmaker yet again with Tyrone and Marie! Next chapter is **Who needs the love god anyway?** C YA SOON!)


	7. Who needs the Love God anyway?

(AN- Hi it's Garouge here and I've got another chapter of Mirror Circle for all you loveley people. But first I need to give huge thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter so big thanks you's to bigmike33321, Psycho Delic263, gamelover41592, TangledBadger91, The Howling Behemoth, Jair-Leonardo and Ilikecartoonsandzombies. Thank you so much for these great reviews)

**Chapter 6- Who needs the Love God anyway?**

Wendy had kept her word, as soon as Mabel and Wolfe collapsed from knocking seven bells out of each other she both gave them a good punch in the arm each and a kick in the butt along with a strongly worded tirade about being immature idiots and focus on solving the Time soup mystery and finding the missing Mike Wilson. When the gang had arrived back at the cabin Mabel and Wolfe had gone to separate ends of the Caudory home both sulking, leaving Dipper, Tyrone, Wendy and Marie in the kitchen discussing what the next step should be. "Me and Wendy will dig out all my Mom's teaching stuff from the storage shed." Marie informed.

"That leaves you two with one very important job." Wendy smiled down at Dipper and Tyrone.

"Which is?" Tyrone asked.

"You have to talk to Mabel and Wolfe, they need to stop fighting." Wendy instructed.

"Why? You just literally kicked their butts for fighting it's not as if they're going to be doing it again anytime soon." Dipped pointed out.

"My brother from another dimension is right." Tyrone agreed.

"It doesn't matter," Marie dashed "if those two are focused on pummelling each other they will never focus on finding the Mike from your dimension."

"I guess, I'll talk to Mab- I mean Wolfe." Tyrone said.

"But how about we mix it up?" Marie suggested "Dipper you talk to Wolfe and Tyrone you talk to Mabel."

"Why?" Dipper asked confused by Marie's words.

"Dipper you know all of Mabel's good points and Tyrone knows all of Wolfe's. So maybe you can convince them that they're more alike than they think." Marie explained.

"It's worth a shot I guess." Tyrone said.

000

Wolfe was glad Marie's Dad was a fitness and weight lifting enthusiast, the backyard was littered with dumbbells and exercise machines, and hanging from tree was a bruised and battered punching bag that Wolfe was letting her frustration out on the weathered punching bag. _It's not right_ Wolfe thought quickly jabbing the bag _I train every day, I'm tough, I'm fast, I'm smart so why can't I beat that pink princess? _Wolfe's mind raced as her punches became harder and more frequent. _It's not fair_.

"Wolfe you ok?" A kind voice asked.

She quit her assault on the punching bag and turned to see Dipper _Not my Bro though _she thought as her brother's double walked toward her. "I'm just peachy." Wolfe replied sarcastically.

"If you're upset you can talk to me you know." Dipper assured.

"I'm not upset." Wolfe lied.

"Then why are you crying?" Dipper asked.

Wolfe touched the side of her left eye to feel the still warm tears resting on her skin "Damn it." She cursed at herself.

"It's ok." Dipper calmed.

"Shut up! It's not ok and if you tell anyone I was crying I swear I-" Wolfed started.

"What, you'll punch me?" Dipper cut off "You're already made an enemy of my sister there's no need to make me one to."

He made sense, _At least that's the same, Bro always calms me down when I'm angry _Wolfe thought before saying "Just don't tell anyone…please."

"Ok, you have my word." Dipper confirmed "So do you want to talk about it?"

"And you won't tell a soul?" Wolfe asked feeling unsure.

"I already gave my word Wolfe." Dipper reassured.

"Ok, um are you sure 'Your' Mabel doesn't do martial arts or boxing?" Wolfe queried settling on the dry grass under the tree.

"Nope." Dipper answered bluntly.

"Well that's depressing." Wolfe said defeated.

"Why?" Dipper asked sitting on the grass next to her.

"Well 'Your' Mabel is strong, no matter hard I hit she always got up and hit back." Wolfe admitted.

"You're both tenacious. That's why you're upset?" Dipper asked again.

"Not just that, she's everything I'm not…she's everything I was." Wolfe said solemnly.

"You mean you were just like 'My' Mabel with the sweaters and the dancing and the hyperactivity." Dipper guessed.

"Yeah I remember being just like that." Wolfe responded sounding ashamed.

"So why'd you change?" Dipper enquired.

"I don't know if this happened in your world but do you remember anything happening on the last day of sixth grade?" Wolfe said her voice sounding raspy from being upset.

Dipper remembered the day well, him and Mabel were in the same class like always through elementary school but Dipper and his friends were on the school field hanging out when he heard what had happened. He remembered it clearly he was signing his friend's yearbooks when one of Mabel's friends came running to him shouting 'Mabel's in trouble.' When he got to art room he saw Mabel slumped against the wall her right eye already purple and swollen, her lip busted, her nose bleeding, her hair was caked with various colours of paints that had also gone her sweater and skirt. The word 'Freak' scrawled in white paint on her sweater. Dipper and Mabel's friend got her cleaned up but Dipper could never remember being more angry than at that moment and being more scared for his twin. And the worst thing Mabel never told anyone who had beaten her up, she'd never dare to rat, even on someone who had her hurt her so much "The art room." Dipper answered his voice laced with anger.

"And what did you say to 'your' Mabel when she asked 'Am I a freak?'" Wolfe asked the tears coming steady down her face now.

"I said," Dipper remembered "you're not a freak. You're Mabel Pines and you can be whoever you want to be. Whatever you are and whatever you do you're my sister and I love you."

Wolfe jumped over to Dipper and gave him a tight hug "You are the same as my Dipper." She cried.

Dipper hugged back knowing that underneath all the tough girl bravado Wolfe was as sensitive and kind as his Mabel "And you're more like my sister than you know." Dipper soothed.

Wolfe pulled away from the hug and looked back at the cabin "No I just realised she's a lot braver than me." Wolfe sighed wiping away her tears.

"How'd you figure that?" Dipper asked.

"Your Mabel never gave up who she was, she was proud of who she was and embraced it. I smashed up my old image and made a new one." Wolfe revealed.

"I don't see it that way." Dipper replied.

"You don't?" Wolfe asked sounding confused.

"The way I see it, you were sick and tired of being pushed around so you decided to do something about it, you wanted to stand up for yourself and for others, this isn't a new personality it's just a part of you that was already there. Everyone still loves you Wolfe, no matter who you are." Dipper explained.

Wolfe smiled gently at Dipper before saying "Thanks Dipper."

For the next half hour Dipper and Wolfe talked and talked. About everything, seeing what was similar in their dimensions and what wasn't. How was school back in Portland, all the monsters Dipper had encountered in Gravity Falls. But then they got onto the subject of Wendy. "Your Wendy is a lot different from mine." Wolfe stated.

"You mean apart from their hairstyles?" Dipper asked, but he knew what Wolfe was getting at.

"Of course I mean Marie is all shy and a little bit nerdy and your Wendy is all cool and stuff." Wolfe pointed out.

"Yeah Wendy's awesome." Dipper smiled, his cheeks going red remembering the kisses him and Wendy shared.

Wolfe's eyes narrowed at that last statement "Have you got a crush on Wendy?" Wolfe asked with suspicion.

"Me and Wendy are dating." Dipper confessed.

"Shut up!" Wolfe exclaimed punching Dipper in arm.

"Ow!" Dipper wined rubbing his sore arm.

"You little heartbreaker how'd a dork like you get a beauty like Wendy?" Wolfe joked.

"It only happened a couple of days ago." Dipper answered "I've really liked Wendy all summer, it turned out she felt the same way."

"This is nuts! I mean Marie has such a huge crush on my Dipper but wow I mean you two as boyfriend and girlfriend that's awesome." Wolfe grinned.

"Marie likes Tyrone?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah like crazy. She hovers around him and laughs at everything she says, they always hang out and I hear her mumble stuff all the time like 'I wish this moment could last forever." Wolfe explained.

Dipper felt dumbstruck, Marie was doing all the stuff that he did when he was pining after Wendy, sometimes alternate universes are bizarre "How about Tyrone? Does he like Marie back?" Dipper asked twice.

"Yeah but he'd never admit it." Wolfe answered "He all like 'We're going back to Portland at the end of the summer' and 'She's too old for me.'"

"That idiot, ugh he just scared that's all he just needs a push… wait a sec Wolfe you want to see Ty and Marie together right?" Dipper asked an idea sparking in his brain.

"Sure." Wolfe answered bluntly.

000

"Geez Dad's got so much crap in here." Marie moaned as she lifted a box of Christmas lights down from the massive pile of boxes in the shed.

"I keep telling him to sort this place out." Wendy agreed placing a rusty old bike outside the shed.

"I think it's up at the top there." Marie pointed to a seven foot stack of boxes, a bumper sticker with the Gravity Falls Middle School logo on it. "Could you boost me up?"

"Sure thing." Wendy said positioning herself in front of the tower cupping her hands.

Marie stepped up and grabbed the box and quickly got down. She placed the box on the floor, she flipped the box open sending a cloud of dust into her face. Marie coughed and spluttered causing Wendy to ask "You ok there?"

Marie continued to cough and struggled to catch her breath. "J-Just give me a sec." She wheezed before grabbing the inhaler from her skirt pocket and breathed in a couple of doses.

"You should be more careful." Wendy warned rubbing Marie's back.

"I'm fine honestly." Marie replied "Come on we got look through this box."

Wendy scooped the box and brought it out into the yard, Wendy and Marie stared down at box and immediately noticed the handwriting of their mother. It was a red A4 notebook with the words 'Lesson planner' written on it, Wendy took it from the box and flicked through it finding pretty general stuff on American civil war. Marie glanced at the rest of the box and smiled "Wendy, look at this."

Wendy stopped looking at the lesson planner and saw gold photo frame with a black and white picture inside. The picture warmed the girls' hearts. The whole Caudoroy family Dan, Bernie, Wendy and the three boys smiling at the lakeside. Dan was wrapping the whole family in a hug, each one of them smiling. "Mom must have had this on her desk at the school." Wendy smiled.

"That was the fourth of July, the year before Mom died." Marie smiled

"I remember it. We had a barbecue at the lake, we played marco polo then we watched the fireworks." Wendy reminisced.

"I ate so many hot dogs that I was barfing all the way home." Marie chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Mom was all 'I spent forty dollars on that meat and you're throwing most of it up'." Wendy laughed.

"It's weird but it's nice to have someone who remembers her the way I do. Even if the mirror circle did bring you guys here I'm glad it did." Marie said in her normal shy tone.

"…I thought, no, I hoped it would be different here." Wendy said sadly, still looking at the family photo.

"You hoped Mom would still be here." Marie guessed.

"It's going to sound selfish but I just want to know what she was going to write on that birthday card." Wendy admitted.

"I feel the same way. But sometimes I think I don't need words on a card to know how much Mom loved me…and you. Bernie Caudory was never a woman to hide her feelings she wore her heart on her sleeve." Marie said wrapping a comforting arm around Wendy.

"Mom was pretty cool wasn't she?" Wendy asked already knowing Marie's answer.

"The coolest," Marie smiled before kneeling back down to the box "now let's see what else is in here." Marie lifted out a 'Best Teacher Ever', an American history textbook and a class register before reaching a thick manila coloured file with the words 'confidential' and 'private' printed on it in thick red letters along with letter M.W written in blue ink on the front.

"M.W? Mike Wilson? Coincidence?" Wendy proposed.

"There's no such thing as coincidence in Gravity Falls." Marie replied confidently.

000

Dipper and Wolfe made their way into the living room where Mabel and Tyrone were chatting. Mabel immediately stopped talking when she saw Wolfe, Dipper noticed that she didn't have that fierce looks in eyes she had since this morning which was a relief. "Um we'll leave you two to it." Tyrone suggested before nodding at Dipper, soon the pair had left the room leaving the two girls alone. "Hey." Wolfe cautiously said.

"Hey." Mabel mirrored.

"Listen Mabel I'm sorry." Wolfe apologised stepping closer to her doppelganger.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got in your face this morning." Mabel responded.

"Peace?" Wolfe offered, putting out a hand.

"I don't do handshakes," Mabel smiled before surprising Wolfe with a hug "I'm a hugger."

"Thanks Mabel." Wolfe replied relaxing into the hug "But back to the important stuff. I need your help with something."

"My help?" Mabel asked sounding confused.

"I heard you're quite the matchmaker." Wolfe stated.

Mabel's eyes lit up at the sound of these words "Now that's something I can help with!" She said with glee "So who am I matching up?"

"Dip- Sorry I mean Tyrone and Marie." Wolfe corrected herself.

A braced grin spread across Mabel's face as she said "By the time I'm finished with them they'll be smooching the night away ha ha! I'm better than the love god!"

"Love god? The viral video singer?" Wolfe asked

"In reality he is a cherub who's just real bad singer." Mabel answered "But who needs the love god anyway when you got two Mabel Pines."

The happy moment was broken by Wendy's voice coming from the kitchen "Mabel, Wolfe get in here."

Mabel and Wolfe rushed into the kitchen to find Marie, Wendy, Dipper and Tyrone sat at the kitchen table with numerous pieces of papers spread across it. Dipper quickly asked the pair of Mabels "You two cool?"

"Yeah." Wolfe smiled.

"We're cool." Mabel added.

"Good because we just found a ton of info on Mike Wilson." Marie informed.

Mabel and Wolfe made their way to the table looking at all the notes "What is all this?" Wolfe asked.

"My Mom was not just Mike's history and home room teacher she was also his counsellor." Wendy answered.

"Didn't your school have a regular counsellor?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah but according to my Mom's notes she was the only one Mike would talk to." Marie said holding up a piece of papers scrawled with writing.

"You think there's a clue in here?" Tyrone asked.

"We won't know if we don't look." Dipper encouraged signalling everyone to start shifting through the papers for any leads. Mabel spotted a piece of glossy paper poking out from under a stack and fished it out, it was a photograph, the type of photo that would be in a school yearbook. It was a portrait of an African American kid about 13, he had pronounced cheekbones and a strong jaw, despite his tough look he had big and friendly brown eyes and a winning smile. His hair was cut very short and he was wearing an aqua blue t shirt. The sight of this good looking lad made Mabel's heart pick up pace "Is this Mike?" Mabel asked showing the photo to Marie and Wendy.

"Yeah that's him." Wendy answered.

"That's the photo they used on the missing posters." Marie noted.

"He's dreamy." Mabel cooed.

"Oh boy." Dipper and Tyrone grumbled, both rolling their eyes.

"Wolfe watcha' think total hunk or what?" Mabel asked showing the picture to Wolfe.

"Meh, not my type." Wolfe replied honestly.

"Meh? He's super cute! Who is your type then?" Mabel enquired.

"Gabe." Tyrone sniggered.

"Shut it." Wolfe warned.

"Gabe? Blonde guy? Ponytail? Makes out with puppets?" Dipper asked four times.

"Blonde ponytail? Yes. Puppets? No. Gabe trains at the gym with me, we're sparring partners," Wolfe explained before looking at Tyrone and forced "and nothing more."

"Dudes we're getting off track here, we're looking for clues on Mike remember." Wendy reminded.

"Sorry." Dipper noted before going back to the pile of papers. The gang were sifting through the notes for a few more minutes when Tyrone piped up "I think I got something."

"What you got?" Marie asked kneeling down so she could get a closer look at what Ty was reading.

Tyrone cleared his throat and started "May 7th- Mike's has been diagnosed with anxiety and night terrors by doctors, however Mike has his own theory on why he gets panic attacks and has nightmares. He's confided in me that he remembers things that he shouldn't, things he never did, stuff that happened decades, even centuries ago. Mike believes he is remembering his past lives. He tells me he hasn't told anyone about this for fear of being put in a mental health hospital."

"Past lives?" Mabel asked rhetorically, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"He seemed just like any other kid." Marie commented.

"Yeah, I never saw him have a breakdown or anything." Wendy concurred.

"Is there any more?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, let me see… 'May 9th- Mike told me today about his past lives. He says remembers being a slave, being freed, marrying a beautiful girl and having a family, he says he misses his wife. It's funny I'm starting to believe him'. Here's another 'May 11th- Mike had a panic attack after class today, luckily on faculty members were present. Afterwards he told me it was due to a memory of him dying. He's telling the truth, I know it'."

"That poor guy." Wolfe sympathised.

"Your Mom sounds like she really believes him." Dipper said to Wendy and Marie.

"Keep reading." Wendy instructed Tyrone.

"Ok… 'May 12th- Mike told me that he goes on long walks in the forest to calm his nerves, he also said that he met some gnomes, I'm not sure what to make of that. He says after his walks he drops by the Mystery Shack and looks at the weird exhibits. Mike says the place makes him feel at ease.'" Tyrone continued. "May 13th- I talked to Stan Pines about letting Mike work part time at the mystery shack on weekends, he said he could use some extra help in the gift shop, Mike starts this Saturday. On another note, I'm getting suspicious about the other teachers spying on my sessions with Mike I'm going to move the meetings to the library preservation clubroom in town."

Wendy and Marie had matching confused faces triggering Mabel to ask "What's wrong?"

"The library preservation club?" Marie asked herself, digging through her brain for an answer.

"Mom was part of the neighbourhood watch, baking club, judo club and history society but I never heard her mention the library preservation club. I've never heard of it and I've lived in Gravity falls all my life." Wendy explained to the others.

"Well maybe Gruncle Stan might know something about it." Wolfe suggested.

"Yeah if Mike used to work there maybe he mentioned stuff about it to Stan and Soos." Dipper agreed clicking his fingers.

"Next stop the Mystery Shack!" Mabel shouted pointing towards the door.

000

There was a flaw to Mabel's plan however, Dipper quickly pointed out that it would look awfully suspicious if two lots of Dippers, Mabels and Wendys showed up at the shack. Luckily Marie had a plan…just not a very smart one. "This isn't going to work." Dipper groaned standing in the Mystery Shack's car park.

"It will, hopefully." Marie said unsure.

"I think I look good as a redhead." Mabel smiled. Marie had dug out her brothers' red flannel shirts and dressed the Pines twins in them along with a ginger wig for a Mabel, a pair of sunglasses for Dipper and a pair of old reading glasses on Wendy.

"Now if anyone asks you three are my cousins from Washington state." Marie instructed.

"Soos might fall for this." Tyrone mused.

"What about Gruncle Stan? He doesn't miss a trick." Wolfe worried.

"Is that Mom's old wig?" Wendy asked Marie pointing at Mabel's head.

"It's the only thing I could get my hands on." Marie said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it, Mom would want us to look for Mike." Wendy reassured fixing the reading glasses on her face.

"Come on, let's do this." Dipper said fixing his blue and white cap before walking towards the gift shop entrance with the others. Dipper opened the door and was greeted by the very familiar surroundings of the Shack, the same old Stan bobble heads, the same question mark t- shirts and other random junk. However behind the counter wasn't Soos or Stan, a familiar woman in her early twenties and a friendly smile. "Melody?" Mabel asked quietly before looking to Wolfe and asking "Soos' girlfriend works here?"

"Girlfriend? No Soos and Melody are-" Wolfe started explaining.

"Hi guys!" Melody greeted and waved coming from behind the counter. Mabel, Dipper and Wendy's mouths dropped instantly in surprise as they looked at Melody, a very large baby bump was showing she must have been at least 7 months pregnant. They spied her name tag saying 'Melody Ramirez' add the wedding band on her left ring finger they connected the dots.

"Hi Melody, how's the bump today?" Marie asked kindly.

"She's kicking like crazy today, this girl is going to be a soccer player I can tell." Melody smiled rubbing her bump before looking at the stunned and disguised Mabel, Dipper and Wendy "Who are your friends?"

"Oh these are my cousins from Washington, I'm just showing them around the town." Marie explained awkwardly, she was a really bad liar.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack." Melody grinned.

"Do you know where Stan and Soos are?" Wolfe asked.

"Soos is fixing up some signs on the woodland path and Mr. Pines is doing a tour." Melody answered.

"Ok we'll wait in our room." Tyrone said quickly ushering everyone into the back and up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs Mabel exploded "Oh my gosh! Melody and Soos are married and having a baby!"

"So?" Wolfe asked.

"In our world Soos and Melody have only started dating." Wendy smiled, happy for the alternate universe couple.

"Soos and Melody have been married for about eighteen months." Marie explained "I was at the wedding."

"Wait a sec, if everyone else is different from our world what's Gruncle Stan going to be like?" Dipper posed the question, leaving himself, Mabel and Wendy envisioning twisted versions of their favourite con man as they waited for Soos and Stan to return.

(AN/ What did you guys think? Please Review! Next time on Mirror Circle we run into alt universe Stan, Soos, Old man McGucket and Pacifica. The gang try to find the library preservation club and Dipper, Mabel and Wendy discover a horrible truth...about themselves. Next chapter is **Photographs and Tears**)


End file.
